Skullgirl: La obsesion
by Heraklito
Summary: Esta historia se centra en las protagonistas del videojuego mismo, en donde buscan cada una lograr su objetivo mediante alianzas y sacrificios.
1. Prologo

Prologo

En algún lugar del planeta, una niña de nombre Marie se encuentra vagando sin rumbo por el desierto, triste, sola , ella pierde la esperanza de encontrar la manera de volver a ser feliz. Todo debido a una mafia conocida como Los Medici, que estaba detrás del control de una compañía de traficantes de esclavos, que desgraciadamente, mutilaron a su amiga Patricia. Marie sigue caminando pero al llegar a unas ruinas, se encuentra con una monja extraña diciéndole "no temas pequeña". Ella no logra entender y la misteriosa señora le muestra el skull Heart , que es un cráneo envuelto de fuego azul capaz de conceder a una mujer cualquier deseo, pero si la mujer no posee un corazón puro o si el deseo es para remediar un error ocasionado, la mujer se corromperá y se convertirá en una enviada de la destrucción, la "Skullgirl" .

Marie decide entonces agarrar el artefacto y pedir como deseo castigar a los traficantes de esclavos que le habían torturado a ella y su amiga Patricia. Sin embargo, Marie termino convirtiéndose en la enviada de la destrucción, pero, para sorpresa del skull heart , ella resiste su influencia y utiliza el poder del artefacto a voluntad para vengarse.

De repente, la apariencia de la chica empieza a cambiar, sus ojos adoptan un craneo de color ojo en la iris, el pelo paso de ser un color gris a un color un poco mas claro, casi blanco. Ella, durante la metamorfosis, sentía un dolor insoportable, pero la joven no se da por vencida y consigue con éxito detener la influencia del skullhearth para evitar que la corrompa por completo y la utilice como conejillo de indias.

Después de un proceso doloroso de 10 minutos. Marie le dice a la monja que le guié hacia la ciudad en donde los Medici están instalados

Asi comienza esta historia


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: New Meridian

Un día tranquilo, la ciudad estaba habitada por personas humanas comunes como por otros seres como Zorros parlantes, Mujeres peces y entre otros. En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba una cafetería donde había una chica peculiarmente especial.

—Nadia podría por favor atender la mesa 10— Dijo Yu wan a Fortune mientras lavaba los platos

—Enseguida voy miauuu — Respondió Fortune con mucho gusto

—Hola e un café con un vaso de agua por favor — Dijo el cliente

—Ok enseguida lo traigo — Respondía Nadia

—Perdón que le moleste— comenzó a hablar el cliente—¿Pero puedo hacerle una pregunta?

— ¿Qué pasa? — Nadia lo miró

¿Por qué lleva esas orejas de gatita y esos cortes en el cuello? — la había observado y era algo que no comprendía

—Lo siento no puedo decirlo, miauuu— respondió Fortune mientras se sujetaba las orejas

—Entiendo— terminó diciendo de forma amable— bueno tráigame lo que pedí

—Enseguida señor.

—Vaya se ve con entusiasmo hoy, no lo crees Minette— Dice Yu wan a su segunda empleada

—Si ella están increíble— Dice Minette

—Si, aunque me da un poco de lastima lo sucedido a su banda— Dice Yun mientras de acariciaba el brazo izquierdo

—Es verdad, su última misión fue robar la gema de la vida, sin embargo sus compañeros murieron y fueron cortados en pedazos— Le responde Minette algo apenada por lo que le paso a su amiga.

—Por suerte— Cuenta Yun— ella se las arreglo para digerir dicha gema y por más que la corten en cientos de pedazos no va a morir.

—Tener una amiga como ella es fantástico— responde la chica sonriendo feliz.

Mientras tanto en un colegio, una joven de pelo dorado y con algo de sobre peso, descansaba en la hora de recreo después de terminar el examen de química. Cuando llega su amiga

—Oye Filia ¿Que tal te fue en el examen?— Pregunta Carol su compañera y mejor amiga parada al lado de ella.

—No estoy segura Carol— Le responde de manera insegura— ¿Como te fue a ti?

Me fue bien— Le responde la chica con tono de confianza

—Que aburrido es el recreo— Dice Filia después de un bostezo

—Si es cierto ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a casa? — Le pregunta

Porque— Contesta Filia— Tendremos que esperar primero a la profesora para que termine de corregir el examen

Que mal—Le responde la niña quejándose mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

15 MINUTOS DESPUES

—Muy bien jóvenes espero que la hayan pasado bien en el recreo—Dice la profesora Victoria parada al frente del pizarrón en el aula de clases.

(Solo entregue el examen por favor) — Piensa Filia de manera ansiosa

—Aquí tengo sus exámenes debo decir que en general estuvo bien, la mayoría aprobó—Dice la profesora con seriedad

(Espero que yo si) — Piensa la chica nerviosa

—Voy a ir pasando en sus bancos y les dejare el examen— Dice en vos alta la profesora

La maestra pasa por los bancos de sus alumnos, al llegar el de Filia le entrega su examen y ella se sorprende de que aprobó, luego ella se fija en Carol que al parecer también sacado buena calificación por su cara de satisfacción

—Bien queridos alumnos pueden retirarse— Dice la profesora después de agarrar sus cosas e irse del salón.

Todos los chicos salen, Filia se despide de Carol que va hacia su casa caminando.

Filia va caminando tranquilamente por la calle hasta que ve un circo en un terreno, ella se fija especialmente en una chica de su misma estatura de tes morena

—Cerebella estas segura que podes hacerlo— Dice el organizador del evento del circo al ver a la joven realizando un numero.

—Si puedo confía en mi —Le responde Cerebella guiñándole el ojo al organizador.

Bueno— Dice el organizador con algo de nervios— ¿Es que esa cosa que llevas en la cabeza, con esos musculotes, lo puedes controlar?

—Tranquilo lo controlo al 100%— Contesto la joven con vos de confianza

—OK, puedo confiar en ti— Le responde

Filia se quedo viendo a ese "parasito" que Cerebella se ponía en la cabeza, preguntándose como lo controla.

Después de un rato de mirar a la chica, la joven de pelo rubio, sigue caminando hasta que tropieza con una enfermera de cabello azul que sin querer se le caen sus herramientas

—Perdón, permíteme levantar sus cosas— Dice Filia mientras agarra las cosas tiradas en el suelo

—Descuida deja que lo haga yo misma—Responde la enfermera sin mirar a la joven

—OK si usted quiere— Dice la niña

—Niñas— Dice la enfermera con voz rencorosa

Filia siguió su rumbo, pero no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el aspecto de esa rara enfermera, dado que llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho y el ojo izquierdo lo tenia rojo con una cruz, similar al que usaban las ambulancias.

Rato después, la niña llega a su hogar

Mientras tanto, la enfermera llega a un laboratorio de alto secreto que se dedica a la creación de métodos para eliminar a futuras skullgirls

—Valentine por fin llegas, te estaba esperando—Dice Carla tras ver entrar a su compañera por la puerta automática.

La recién llegada no responde al saludo de su compañera y sigue caminando con su mirada seria

—Tan fría como siempre y por cierto el doctor Brain quiere verte— Dice Alejandra mientras toca su hombro desde la espalda

—Tendré que ir — Dice Valentine sin ganas

—A por cierto toma, un caramelo— Dice Carla de manera amable

—Odio los caramelos—Dice Valentine con mirada de asco al caramelo y lo arroja a un lado.

—Perdón— Responde Carla mientras pone cara triste

Valentine va a un cuarto, lleno de aparatos y herramientas, en donde se encuentra el doctor Brain Drain

—Valentine supongo que aun no lo sabes—Dice Brain mientras aparecía desde un rincón de la habitación

— ¿Saber que doctor? — Le responde la enfermera sin interés.

—La skullgirl, ha aparecido otra—Informa el Doctor mientras muestra en una pantalla a una monja a acompañada por una niña con un cráneo que emanaba fuego azul en su espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad.

—Y que tiene que ver esto con nosotros o conmigo— Le responde mientras mira a la skullgirl

—Tonta olvidas en donde estas—Exclama el científico mientras la apunta con su dedo

— The last Hope

—Exacto tu y tu grupo están para combatir a la skullgirl .Sin embargo no lo conseguirán sin mi ayuda.

—Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir me voy y por cierto no nos subestimes— Expresa Valentine con confianza

—Tengo un trabajo para ti en caso de emergencia

— ¿Qué trabajo?

—Necesito que captures a una joven, la traigas aquí y la conviertas en un monstruo capaz de destruir a la skullgirl— Dice el doctor mientras va caminando hacia la enfermera.

¿Y que pasara si me niego? — Le responde Valentine mientras sujetaba su sierra que estaba en la parte trasera de su pierna izquierda.

Tus compañeras— Amenaza Brain con vos ambiciosa

—QUE PASA— Le responde seriamente

—Son importantes ¿no? Si no haces lo que te digo entonces, puede que tenga que discutir o doblegar a tus compañeras, y quizás empezaré con aquella chica, como se llamaba Carla no

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! — Grita furiosa Valentine

— ¿Y que me dices? — Le pregunta

— Esta bien, lo haré— Le responde de manera humillada la enfermera tras pensar detenidamente en sus compañeras.

—Bien así me gusta, ahora no vuelvas hasta que, cumplas tu misión

Valentine sale con una cara llena de desprecio hacia el doctor, aunque ella es fría por naturaleza no puede evitar que sus compañeras son una de las cosas mas importantes para ella.

En el hotel "Del duque" , una delincuente, trata de escapar de las autoridades tras un asalto y robo , sin embargo se encuentra con una mujer de pelo escarlata, armada con un paraguas que al parecer tiene unos especies de ojos o burbujas capas de emitir energía

—Ríndete, estas rodeada— Dice la chica con pelo rojizo frente a la fugitiva.

—Jajaja y que me va hacer una mujer como tu— Dice la delincuente confiada

—Garzas— Dice la oficial, llamando a sus tropas

De golpe aparecen soldados con uniformes militares negros y mascaras de gas que atrapan al objetivo.

— La tenemos señora— Le responde el sargento Doyle mientras sujetaba a la fugitiva

—Bien hecho chicos, la próxima cena invito yo— Le responde satisfecha la señora

— ¡Hurra!— Gritan felices los soldados

—Maldita seas, jefa militar de las fuerzas de elite y princesa del reino de Canopy— Dice la custodiada, mientras la sujetan de los brazos

—Llévensela— Ordena la princesa a sus hombres

—Si señora— Le responde el sargento Doyle

—Señora, su hermana Umbrella le llama— Informa el capitán Adam mientras iba corriendo hacia ella con el aparato.

—Dame el teléfono— Pide la jefa

—Si señora—Le responde el capitán

— ¿Que pasa hermanita? — Pregunta Parasoul por el teléfono

—Oye Parasoul estoy aburrida— Responde su hermana por el teléfono

—Mira ahora estoy trabajando— Le dice a su hermana mientras miraba su pistola.

—No seas mala, pone un poco mas de tiempo para tu familia— le responde la hermana menor quejándose

—OK enseguida voy a buscarte— Le responde desistiendo

— ¡Yupi! estaré lista chau— Dice Umbrella y después cuelga el teléfono

—Esta niña es insoportable—Comenta la princesa quejándose.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Primeros movimientos

Marie había conseguido llegar a la ciudad al anochecer, ella y la monja se refugiaron en la Catedral de la Santa Trinidad, que se encontraba cerca del centro del lugar.

-Debajo de aquí se encuentra unas catacumbas que podrías usar— Advirtió la monja

—Mmm, ya veo, descansaré hasta el amanecer allí—Decide Marie— Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?

— No tengo un nombre en concreto, pero puedes decirme "Double" —Le responde la monja mientras junta sus manos en posición de oración.

Bueno Double , buenas noches— Dice Marie

Marie se quedo ha descansar hasta el amanecer, donde ella planearía como vengarse de los Medici. Cuando llego al lugar, noto que en las catacumbas había partes de estatuas y esqueletos de animales gigantes por todas partes. Cuando llego a la habitación, se acostó en una cama de madera de aspecto algo descuidada. Al igual que antes, había también huesos y cráneos de animales en su habitación.

Pasaron las horas, ella se despertó por las pisadas de Double que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Sin embargo, Marie se levanta a tiempo y, por si acaso, se arma con su escoba por si la monja, planeaba algo en contra de ella.

Cuando Double llega, la joven le recibe a distancia.

—Bien Double, se te ocurre algo, porque a mí no— Dice la niña, estando a unos 2 metros de ella algo frustrada.

—Podríamos primero averiguar quiénes serian una amenaza para usted. Amenazas que podrían poner en peligro su deseo de venganza— Le responde Double mientras sacaba una sonrisa siniestra.

—Mmm, bueno eso sería lo primero ¿Qué sugieres? — Pregunta Marie con respecto a la propuesta de su nueva colega.

—Por mis métodos, se donde se encuentra un Laboratorio donde se experimenta para combatir a las futuras skullgirl. — Informa la monja.

—Ya veo, esta tarde iremos a ese laboratorio, para averiguar que herramientas o planes tienen, en caso de que aparezca una —Decide la niña de pelo blanco con vos seria.

—Como desees— Le responde Double

En esa misma mañana, en una casa un poco apartada de la ciudad. Filia se despierta para ir al colegio. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, ella noto que sentía una ligera incomodidacion en la cabeza, sin embargo ella lo ignoro por supo cisión de que era algo temporal y normal

—Ojala tuviera un espejo aquí en mi baño— Comenta Filia para si misma mirando a la pared.

Después de prepararse y vestirse para ir al colegio. La chica va caminando hacia el edificio. Cuando llega, el dolor de su cabeza le empezó a molestar más y mas.

Siguió ignorando el dolor, pero tras finalizar los primeros 80 minutos de estudio de la institución ella, sin querer, se golpea con fuerza la cabeza, y sintió que algo se movió y gruñía. Entonces decide ir al baño del colegio, para saber que tenia y al verse en el espejo, se sorprendió en ver una cosa encima de ella.

—Hola, como andas jovencita— Dice la cosa sonriendo

— ¿Y Que o quien eres tu? — Dice Filia sorprendida y algo asustada alejándose del espejo

—Soy un parasito que se ha adueñado de tu cabeza, me llamo Samson por cierto— Le responde con voz ronca

—Bien Samson ¿desde cuando estas ahí? ¿Y por qué no me acuerdo de casi nada? —Pregunta Filia tras darse cuenta que después de que cesara el dolor, no recordaba ciertas cosas.

—Desde cuando no puedo decírtelo, y en cuanto a tus recuerdos, me los "comí"

—Genial, lo que faltaba — Dice sarcásticamente Filia— Apenas recuerdo quien soy y que cosas hice los días anteriores.

—No te pongas mal, nos llevaremos bien—Le responde también sarcásticamente el parasito mientras se ríe

—Eso espero— Le responde preocupada la chica

Filia fue a su salón de clase, sin embargo, escucho decir a su profesora, que faltaba Carol y que era extraño no contar con su presencia.

Filia, por su parte, mostró indiferencia debido a que ni siquiera se acordaba de su mejor amiga. Durante el horario de estudio, la chica estuvo tratando de recordar quien era exactamente y las acciones que realizo antes de este día.

Más tarde, se terminaría el horario escolar y los padres de la alumna ausente, se acercaron a la jovencita, que apenas la reconocieron debido ya que Samson hizo cambiar su pelo rubio a color negro.

—Disculpa Filia. Por casualidad ¿has visto a mi hija Carol? — Inquirió la señora Adele un poco desesperada

— ¿Quién son ustedes? — Se pregunta Filia extrañada

— No te acuerdas, soy la madre de Carol, tu mejor amiga

—Ah e si ahora lo recuerdo. No la he visto— Le responde mientras le dolía la cabeza al recordar

— ¿Estas segura que no has visto a mi hija, Filia? — Pregunto el Sr Louis insistiendo

—Seguro señor— Reafirma Filia con tono de seguridad.

—Que raro .Será mejor que llamemos a la policía, para anunciar que nuestra hija a desaparecido

—Si, pobre Carol… ¡Donde estará!, ¿la habrán secuestrado? — Pensaba Adele desesperada tras saber que no encontraba a su única hija.

—Es posible. Esta ciudad, por más que se vea bonita, es peligrosa y mas con esa mafia de los Medeci— Comento el padre de la chica perdida.

—Espero que tengan suerte, si se algo les aviso— Le dice amablemente la chica con el parasito callado en su cabeza.

—Gracias Filia— Le responde el padre

La Joven fue caminando hacia su casa preguntándose por Carol y sus recuerdos, incluso ella tenia dudas si estaba involucrada en la desaparición o no. Entonces decidió preguntar a Samson sobre ella, dado que, tenía sus recuerdos.

—De acuerdo te lo contare pequeña— Dice Samson desistiendo después de que la niña le convenciera — Vos y esa niña llamada Carol son amigas desde la infancia, ustedes dos iban muy a menudo a la playa a ver la apuesta del sol. Carol disfrutaba estar contigo, te consideraba como una hermana que nunca tubo.

—Ya veo— Le responde Filia con algo de angustia

—No solo eso— Exclamo el parasito— Ustedes dos, en los fines de semanas— iban a jugar mucho al campo de flores a las afueras de la ciudad, dado que a ella le encantaban mucho las flores y sobretodo estar con su familia y contigo.

—Gracias Samson, ahora recuerdo muchas cosas sobre ella— Dice con gesto de seguridad y tranquilizada— Tendremos que ir a buscarla. ¿Me acompañas?

Creo que no me quedan mas opciones—Le responde sarcásticamente.

Bien, ¿Por donde crees que deberíamos empezar la búsqueda? — Pregunta la chica al parasito algo avergonzada

Deberíamos ir a MapleCrest, según tus recuerdos, ella vivía allí. —Recomendó el parasito

Bien, guíame hacia allí— Le pide Filia dado que, no recordaba como se llegaba.

Mientras en el laboratorio anti-skullgirl, que estaba situado al norte de la ciudad, en un campo abandonado. Era un lugar tétrico, con abominaciones creadas para sus objetivos. El lugar era sucio, oscuro e incluso por las noches se suelen escuchar los gritos de los experimentos fallidos, que estaban siendo torturados o eliminados.

—Aquí la tiene, fue fácil traerla— Dice Valentine tras atar a su presa a la mesa para que no se moviera.

—Buen trabajo enfermera—Le felicite el Doctor—Ahora inicia el proceso de transformación. Implántale, el parásitos sintéticos_ Buer Drive y los demas secundarios _— ordeno Brain— y también hazle una transfusión de sangre de skullgirl, que hemos estado experimentado

— Si señor, terminare lo más rápido que pueda— Obedece la enfermera, ocultando su enojo con el doctor.

—Tienes 8 horas para terminar señorita Valentine—Le informa Brain

La enfermera empezó a realizar experimentos con Carol, quien la había secuestrado inteligentemente, mientras ella caminaba hacia el edificio de su escuela. Mientras la enfermera trabajaba, Brain observaba lo que hacia, dado que, no confiaba totalmente en ella. Poco a poco, fue convirtiendo y destruyendo el alma de la chica y contaminando su cuerpo. Valentine utilizo una sustancia especial para mantener con vida a la cautiva, mientras las maquinas del laboratorio le implantaban los parásitos, en la espalda y en otras partes del cuerpo.

La niña sufría, gritaba de dolor, pero nadie podía oírla debido que, su rostro estaba tapado con una máscara de hierro que ayudaba a que obtuviera oxigeno. Las muestras de sangre experimental, era alto secreto, Brain tenia plena confianza de que el sujeto podría asimilar la sangre y adquirir gran fuerza, agilidad y flexibilidad corporal.

—Por fin termine, el tratamiento ha sido completado doctor—Dice Valentine cansada tras realizar unos pequeños ajustes.

— Bien, inicia el protocolo de activación—Dice el doctor Brain estando al lado de ella— Ahora me obedeces— Dice el doctor a su nueva criatura—, ahora obedeces al laboratorio Zero, despierta Painwheel. Busca a la skullgirl, destrúyela y trae el skullheart al laboratorio— Diciendo con voz arrogante

Activada, trastornada, Carol fue en busca de la skullgirl por la ciudad obedeciendo las ordenes del científico, sin embargo, lo que ignoraba Brain era que la pequeña todavía conservaba algo de su humanidad dentro de ese cuerpo contaminado y esa mente modificada.

— Te veo cansada Valentine— Dice Carla al ver el aspecto de su compañera saliendo de la sala de cirugía.

— Trabajo nada más— Responde mientras se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

—Pues ese trabajo sí que fue duro, por lo que veo— Exclamo Alejandra tras ver el aspecto de su compañera

—Ya, chicas .Dejen a la pobre— Dice Daniela mientras abraza fuerte a Valentine que por poco se asfixia.

—Creo que dice que no puede respirar— Dice Carla mientras ve que Valentine asiente

—Perdón me pase— Dijo avergonzada

—Va, será mejor que dejemos el trabajo por hoy— Dice Valentine con una mirada de indiferencia a sus compañeras del grupo Last Hope.

"Atención, alerta de intruso, alerta de intruso, en la entrada principal"— Decía la alarma del laboratorio después de detectar a Marie y a Double.

— ¿Quién es el intruso? — Pregunta Daniela extrañada de que haya uno

—Según las cámaras de seguridad— Dice Carla mientras la mira— Es una niña de pelo marrón, casi blanco, con ojos rojos y una vestimenta que parece de mucama.

— ¿Solo ella? — Pregunto Alejandra con dudas

—No— Le responde Carla— También hay una monja con ella.

—Es la skullgirl— Dice Valentine tras fijarse en las llamas que salía en la espalda de Marie y lograr visualizar una silueta del Skullheart.

¡Qué! — Dicen sorprendidas las compañeras

—Todas prepárense, ella al parecer viene hacia aquí— Dice Alejandra mientras sacaba el equipamiento para intentar acabar con la niña.

—Pero si combatimos aquí nos exterminara fácilmente— Dice Daniela preocupada y alarmada

—Pues, la llevaremos al patio, ¿Puedes encargarte de ellos Carla? —Pregunta Valentine a su compañera

—Por supuesto, para algo estoy en este grupo—Responde la chica con entusiasmo.

Marie junto con Double llegan al laboratorio donde se encontraba el grupo The last hope. Ellas se dejaron engañar por los trucos de Carla para ir hacia el patio, cuando llegaron fueron emboscadas por las enfermeras por todas las direcciones, sin embargo, la monja se convierte en una estatua de la Isla de pascua que empezó a lanzar anillos de energía que coalicionaron con las atacantes. Las dos, después de un pequeño intervalo de 5 minutos, acabaron rápido y sin piedad con todos los miembros, a excepción de Valentine, que le obligaron a trabajar para ellas a cambio de su vida. De lo contrario, la decapitarían o algo peor

—Si yo muero— Dice Valentine en su mente mientas Marie ponía una escoba con huesos afilados listo para decapitarla— Painwheel tendrá que terminar el trabajo.

Mientras en el exterior, en la ciudad. Cerebella se encontraba preparándose para su exhibición en la función del circo "Manos milagrosas"

—Damas y caballeros —Dice el presentador del circo — les presentamos a una geniá, del dominio en el equilibrio y dominio de fuerza, les presento caminando en una soga junto con elefantes de 90 K, a la señorita Cerebella

El público asombrado la aplaude con entusiasmo a la joven mientras ella y sus compañeros hacen sus papeles en el circo. El público seguía disfrutando el espectáculo y centrándose sobre todo en el sombrero de Cerebella. Ella recibía los mejores aplausos y se dejo sacar fotos para sus fans. La función duro hasta la anochecer.

Cuando la función del circo finaliza, la jovencita fue a los vestidores a descansar un rato. Mientras descansaba, sentada en una silla de madera, ella vio que entre sus compañeros, se encontraba una joven de pelo negro bastante sospechosa y vagamente familiar.

¿Quién es ella? — Se pregunta Cerebella— Será mejor que vaya a conocerla, porque parece que la he visto antes

La joven fue en persecución de la chica, al salir del circo, la encuentra comprando un licuado. La joven vestía un uniforme escolar de color blanco, pollera y medias negras y usaba un sobrero blanco en su cabeza.

—Disculpe señora— Dice Cerebella a la joven que la mira— Perdón por mis malos modales pero, ¿Cómo se llama?

¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre? —Pregunta de manera curiosa la joven

Es que— Explica Cerebella mientras se alejaba un poco para darle seguridad a la chica— Me da la sensación de que te he visto en algún lugar.

Ya veo, pues me llamo Filia—Contesta amablemente la chica

¿Filia? Ese nombre me suena—Piensa la chica del circo

Si eso es todo me tengo que ir, una amiga mía esta desaparecida y la estoy buscando por toda la ciudad—Informa Filia mientras se preparaba para irse

¿La estas buscando sola?

No, pero eso no creo que te incumba

Antes que nada Filia, te podes quitar ese sombrero—Pide Cerebella al ver los mechones negros movedizos de la jovencita.

—No te asustes—Avisa la joven

Filia se saca su sombrero, y Samson mueves sus brazos en dirección al aire intentando sorprender a la chica del circo, sin embargo, no la sorprende tanto.

—Si me disculpa niña, nos tenemos que ir— Se despide Samsom mientras Filia se iba alejando.

—Esta damisela es bastante rara—Piensa la chica de piel morena— Tendré que preguntarle mañana a Vitale si sabe algo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Experimentos anti-Skullgirs

Peacock y sus amigos, fueron caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad, tratando de ver por dónde empezar la búsqueda. De repente, se oye la campana de la torre de la catedral.

—Mmm y ¿ese ruido? —Pregunta Peacock

—Es la torre de la iglesia, suena a las 12 PM y 12 AM—Explica Avery.

—Jefa, que tal si preguntamos a esa niña si sabe algo— Sugiere Andy

—Si parece buena idea—Confirma Peacock—. Hey disculpa.

—Si ¿qué pasa? —Pregunta la niña

—Por casualidad, ¿has oído rumores sobre una "skullgirl" o una persona con ojos rojos con forma de cráneo?

— ¿La skullgirl?

—Sí, ¿sabe algo?

—No digas nada Filia— Le ordena Samson—

—Jefa— Avisa Avery— Eso que tiene en la cabeza, esa niña, es un parasito.

—Vaya— Dice Peacock sorprendida un poco— Tienes un parasito, que interesante.

—Filia, no digas nada sobre la skullgirl, no es confiable— Explica Samson

—Eso no lo sabemos, primeros deberíamos conocernos primeros— Dice Filia

—Tengo una idea— Sugiere Andy— Yo creo que las acciones, valen más que las palabras.

—Entiendo, ¿Qué me dices Filia?

— Tu amigo yunque esta en lo cierto, pues peleamos a ver si, sos confiable, o no.

La desconfianza de Samson llevo a ambas jovencitas, a enfrentarse entre si. Es la primera vez que Filia y Samson pelean juntos, ambos combaten contra Peacock, que por sus movimientos, los dos se dieron cuenta de que podían ganar usando la velocidad. Filia se pone en una posición parecida a una pelota, mientras que su parásito, usa sus garras afiladas, cubriéndola, pareciendo un erizo. Ambos ruedan contra su enemigo, a toda velocidad, la golpean una y otra vez, la joven no puede defenderse debido a la velocidad de sus contrincantes. Andy y Avery a duras penas, consiguen frenar la envestida de Filia, que se dirigía a la espalda de Peacock . Entonces los tres contraatacaron con lo mejor que podía hacen, atacaron a la vez, logrando así un daño considerable. Ambas quedaron agotadas, Filia por usar demasiada velocidad y Peacock por recibir tantos golpes.

—Eres de confianza— Dice Filia tras ver el rostro de Peacock sonriendo.

—Jejeje, no estaba peleando enserio— Bromeaba Peacock

—Samson, discúlpate.

—Bien perdón, por provocar esta pelea— Contesta Samson con vos ronca.

—Ahora nos puedes decir sobre la skullgirl— Reclama Andy

—Ya basta Andy, igual podríamos buscar, por otro lugar a alguien que también sepa.

—Ok como digas jefa

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, estoy buscando a una amiga que está desaparecida.

—Ok, que tengas suerte con tu búsqueda Filia, Adiós.

Peacock siguió su búsqueda por la ciudad, esperando encontrar alguna pista de la ubicación de la skullgirl, pasan las horas y se hace de noche. En un callejón oscuro, Carol se encontraba sentada en una caja, pensando y reflexionando que hacer. Ella decidió luchar para librarse del control del laboratorio Zero y recuperar su antigua vida. De pronto escucha un ruido extraño en el callejón y ella sale, en estado de alerta y se encuentra con la pequeña Umbrella

— ¿Disculpe quien eres? —Pregunta la niña mirando a Painwheel.

Carol se queda mirándola en silencio. Pasan un momento mirándose las dos, hasta que aparece la hermana mayor.

—Umbrella, que te dije sobre no alejarte— Dice molesta Parasoul

—Perdón hermana

— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunta

—Yo…—Trata de decir Carol

De repente Brain aparece encima de Carol como una proyección holográfica y la controla para atacar a la princesa. Mientras esta la proyección holográfica, Painwheel grita de dolor.

Ella, ataca salvajemente a Parasoul, pero, su presa, se defiende con su paraguas viviente, bloqueando todos sus ataques, sin embrago, Carol usa la espada Buer Drive, que está atado a su espalda, para atacarla y por poco le da en el brazo.

Maldición, a este paso—Piensa Parasoul— Voy a terminar herida o incluso peor

¡Deténganse! —Grita Umbrella al ver que Carol estuvo a punto de cortar el brazo de su hermana.

Por el grito de Umbrella, la atacante, se detiene y pone sus manos sobre su cabeza, haciendo señal que esta luchando para recuperar su voluntad y su cuerpo.

Painwheel se retuerce de dolor, pero al final de 10 minutos ella se tranquiliza. Con el cuerpo lleno de sudor y un leve sangrado en su cara, cubierta con una máscara de cuero

Se tranquiliza

— Menos mal—Suspira Carol— Gracias a ustedes he recuperado por un tiempo el control de mi cuerpo

— ¿Están bien? — Pregunta Umbrella preocupada por las dos

—Tranquila niña estoy bien, por lo menos ahora—Le responde Painwheel

— ¿Serias tan amable de decirme, quien eres y por que tenes ese aspecto? — Pregunta Parasoul al ver el aspecto de la niña

—Mi nombre es Carol— cuenta la joven—, soy una estudiante del Colegio superior, tengo 15 años y la razón de porque tengo este horrible aspecto, es que, me secuestraron y me convirtieron para eliminar a la skullgirl

— ¿Qué dijiste? La skullgirl

— Si, por lo que recuerdo iba caminando tranquilamente al colegio, cuando de repente sentía sueño, sin ninguna razón aparente y parece que me desmaye. Después me desperté en una mesa, atada en donde frente mío estaban dos personas, una enfermera de pelo azul, con un parche en el ojo derecho y un hombre raro que creo que se le veía el cerebro. Ellos al parecer pertenecen, al laboratorio Zero, que se dedica a experimentos, con el fin de eliminar a las skullgirl, que amenazan el reino o al menos eso escuche de los dos. Malditos, esos miserables por su culpa parezco un monstruo y lo peor es que no tengo control total de mi cuerpo.

— Ya veo, por eso te comportas así—Comprende Parasoul

— ¡Es terrible!—Dice Umbrella— ¿Que vas hacer ahora?

— Vengarme, primero será de la enfermera

La joven de 15 años, se marcha rápidamente para intentar localizar a Valentine. Mientras que, Umbrella y Parasoul prosiguieron su camino hacia la prisión, para que la niña viera los logros de su hermana

En otro lugar

— Que aburrido, he estado buscando durante horas alguna pista y no hay nada— Dice decepcionada Peacock

—Tranquila jefa todo a su tiempo—Le calmaba Avery

—Sí pero a este paso perderemos mi programa favorito

—Jefa, tengo un mensaje del doctor—Le informa Andy

—Bien, pásamelo por la radio

—Peacock… ven…. Rápido… nos atacan—Decía el doctor pero debido a las interferencias, no se pudo trasmitir bien el mensaje.

— ¿Que pasa jefa?— Le preguntaba Avery

—Parece que Avian está en peligro—Cuenta Peacock— Vamos de nuevo al laboratorio, a prisa.

Los tres van corriendo al laboratorio 8, pero desde donde estaban, tardaron 1 hora en llegar. Al llegar encontraron el lugar hecho un desastre, encontraron signo de resistencia y manchas de sangre en el suelo.

— ¿Que demonios paso aquí? — Pregunto Peacock algo alterada.

—Peacock— Agonizando el doctor Avian estando en un rincón contra la pared, cubierto de sangre.

—Doctor, ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién te hizo esas cortaduras en el cuerpo?.

—Fue….. la….. Skull

Avian no pudo decir nada mas, las heridas eran demasiadas letales. Al final murió sin decir a su creación quien había sido la responsable del hecho en el laboratorio.

— ¿Tu eres el experimento Peacock? —Pregunto una mujer extraña saliendo de un rincón.

— ¿Quién eres? —Le pregunta

— ¿Yo? Solo soy una loba solitaria, me llamo Valentine

—Cuacc, ¿fuiste tú quien hizo esto? —Pregunta Avery enfadado

— ¿Y qué pasa si lo fui?Dice provocando la enfermera

Valentine empezó a provocar a Peacock, ella dejándose llevar, le ataco con sus parasitos y con la ayuda de sus amigos, pero la enfermera era demasiado rápida para herirla o acertar algun golpe, por lo cual la joven, decide elaborar un plan.

Ella llama a una bomba, para que se quedara cerca de su oponente, y después, atacaría la bomba con sus rayos Z, explotándola y acabando con Valentine. Puso en marcha su plan y al principio fue un éxito, sin embargo, de golpe apareció Valentine en frente suyo y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago

—Nada mal Patricia—Dice Valentine mientras se limpia la sangre de los labios

—Ma… ma… maldita— Susurra Peacock después del rodillazo

—Me gustaría pelear un poco más, pero este lugar se derrumba, nos vemos después.

El laboratorio o lo que quedaba de él, se desplomo, y para que no la siguiera, la enfermera arrojo con fuerza a la pequeña a un deposito de chatarra para que no se escapara. Después de lo sucedido, la enfermera, se reúne con Marie y Double, las tres no dicen nada y van devuelta a la ciudad.


	5. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Una gatita traviesa

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, en el local de Fortune, en el distrito de Little Innsmouth, que es un pequeño pueblo dentro de New Meridian, pero es considerado como un distrito del mismo.

Eran las 9 PM, los clientes ya se iban a sus hogares, Fortune y Minette terminaban de limpiar el lugar durante media hora.

—Bien hora de cerrar— Dice Yu wan

—Bien —Dice Fortune— miauuu tengo mucha hambre

—jeje nunca cambiaras— Le responde Minette

—Si cambiara quizás no sea divertida— Dice Fortune y después aparta a Minette antes de que Painwheel la agarrara

—¿Quién es ella? — Pregunta Minette a Fortune

—No lo sé— Le responde su amiga— Oye deberías tener más cuidado por poco lastimas a mi amiga.

Painwheel ignora el comentario y sigue atacando a las dos, hasta que Nadia atrapa el puño de la atacante que solo respondía con gruñidos

—OK, veo que las palabras no funcionan—Dice Fortune mientras sujetaba la mano—. Si quieres pelea, ven a por mí

Painwheel estaba explorando el lugar en busca de la skullgirl como se le ordeno, pero se encontró con Ms Fortune que por alguna razón Brain ordeno a su peón que peleara con ella, Carol obedeció sin cuestionar dado que estaba controlaba por la influencia del doctor.

Va ganando la pelea e, incluso le corta la cabeza a Nadia, sin embargo, ella le muerde la pierna, aunque se lastima por los clavos insertados, Painwheel se la saca de encima y vuelve a poner la cabeza de su rival en su lugar. Se aleja un poco de la chica para mirar que su cuerpo tenía varios puntos, en donde se mostraba indicios de que el cuerpo de la joven, fue mutilada anteriormente.

—Ya basta, estúpida— Grita Fortune harta

Nadia le empieza a dar arañazos salvajes a Carol, por el cuerpo y luego por la máscara del rostro en donde le quita un pedazo. Ella decide seguir atacando un tiempo más, con sus garras afiladas, sin embargo, decide desistir por ver que Painwheel se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza.

—Suficiente— Manifestó Fortune

—¡Sal de mi cabeza! —Grita Painwheel

—¿Oye, adonde te diriges? —Inquirió la gatita

La niña se dio media vuelta y se fue por las calles con las manos en la cabeza. Cuando se fue, Minette fue hacia Fortune, preocupada hacia el lugar de la pelea.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Minette

—Si lo estoy, —Le responde— pero ¿Quién o qué era esa cosa?

En el Cuartel general de las Garzas negras, al oeste de la ciudad, Parasoul se encontraba junto con su capitán en dirección hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Los dos iban caminando tranquilamente sin prisa, hablando sobre los eventos del día anterior.

— Una delincuente menos en esta ciudad—Confirma Parasoul mientras caminaba con Adam

—Si señora, de hecho debería darles las gracias al sargento Doyle— Dice el Capitan Adam

—Capaz— Responde dudando—Ahora debemos ocuparnos de seguir mantener el orden en esta ciudad

—Si señora—Le responde— Además, tenemos un nuevo recluta.

—Ya veo, llévame ante él —Ordena la comandante

Los dos siguen caminando, hasta llegar a una sala, en donde un joven de tes caucásica estaba esperando, sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico.

—Recluta— Bramo el capitán— Preséntese ante la comandante.

—Soy el soldado Frank Kleiber— Exclama el recluta a Parasoul

—Bien descanse—Ordeno Parasoul— ¿ Por qué estás aquí?

—Decidí unirme señora porque—Contaba el joven—Quisiera ayudar a mejorar este país, a lograr, un lugar seguro para la gente, sobre todo aquí en New Meridian.

— Ya veo— Admitió la comandante con admiración— Pues bienvenido seas. Permíteme que te lleve con tu tutor.

— Señora— Dice Adam— ¿Qué hago yo?

— Tú te quedaras a supervisar el entrenamiento hasta nueva orden—

Parasoul y el joven recluta fueron caminando hasta un comedor en donde se encontraban dos jóvenes chicas comiendo en una mesa apartada de sus compañeros.

—Juju—Señala Parasoul — Te presento a tu nuevo tutelado

— ¿Tutelado? —Pregunta extrañada

—Mucho gusto—Confirma el recluta— Me llamo Frank

—Mucho gusto—Respondió Juju

—Ella es la mejor francotiradora que tenemos—Comento la comandante— Aunque parece una chica joven por su apariencia tiene unos 30 años

— ¿No me vas a presentar señora?— Pregunta Molly

—Así, ella es Molly, encargada de las comunicaciones— explica— Los dejare solos, le prometí a mí, molesta hermana, que pasaría un rato con ella, hasta luego.

—Adios— Se despiden los tres.

Al siguiente día, Marie junto con sus aliadas, estaban en la catedral, para poner en marcha el plan, que podría hundir por completo a los MEDICI.

— Valentine allí están los que podrían interferir con mi plan—Informa Marie mientras le da unos papeles—. Debes infiltrarte en el laboratorio 8 y encargarte de que no lo hagan

—Como desees Marie— Responde Valentine.

En esa misma mañana, en el laboratorio 8, otro lugar en donde se investigaba formas de eliminar skullgirl. El lugar era diferente al ZERO, era limpio, los experimentos fallidos eran bien tratados y conservados, dado que el doctor jefe piensa que aun pueden tener alguna utilidad en especial. A las 8 AM, dos personas de nombres Leduc y Hive, fueron enviados a inspeccionar el laboratorio por orden de su jefe, dado que, él quería conocer la última creación del doctor Avian.

—Leduc, Hive… Esta es Peacock ¡La obra maestra del laboratorio 8! — Le presenta el doctor jefe Avian a su creación a unos inspectores—

— ¡Aja! — Exclamo Leduc — Proyecto: Peacock He leído los documentos, pero me da vergüenza admitir que no entendí casi nada.

— Te lo explicare—Cito el Doctor—. "Proyecto: Peacock" está equipada no con una sino con dos parásitos sintéticos. El laboratorio Zero, acaba de crear otro ser como ella, pero tuvieron que recurrir a métodos más extremos, para completar la sincronización.

— ¿Dos parásitos sintéticos? — Pregunta Hive sorprendida —Regular la contaminación del alma debe de ser difícil

— Exacto, pero con el equilibrio adecuado, creo que podríamos injertar aun mas en futuros experimentos. El sistema Argus le permite ver absolutamente todo y sus ojos pueden también generar poderosos rayos Z, con la longitud de onda adecuada para alterar la esencia de una Skullgirl

—Oye abuelo… cállate—Dice Peacock —. Molestas, dejame ver la televisión.

— Admito que la unidad Avery , es un poco más difícil de comprender—Explica Avían—. La construimos para ser un vinculo espacial entre su cuerpo y el vasto arsenal clandestino del laboratorio 8, pero ella está haciendo cosas que jamás pensé que serian posibles.

—En serio, ¡Callate! ¡Nos vamos a perder lo mejor! —Grita la niña

—Y pensar que esa pobre huérfana mutilada que encontré, puede ser la que derrote a la Skullgirl de una vez por todas.

Después de terminar su programa, Peacock va a su habitación para dormir tranquilamente, y mientras duerme sueña con un traficante a punto de ponerle las manos en los ojos pero ella se despierta.

—Oye —Grita el pájaro Avery—¡Oye, escucha!. ¡Cuaac! ¡Despierta, Peacock! . El detector de energía corruptiva sobrenatural está detectando, una gran reacción en el centro.

¡Es ella jefe! — Salto el yunque Andy — ¡La skullgirl está en marcha!

¡Maldita sea! ¡Prepara café y dame 15 minutos! —Exclamo Peacock.

Durante ese tiempo, Peacock se prepara para iniciar su misión, para cumplir su propósito por el cual le implantaron esos parásitos sintéticos.

¡Todos listos! ¡Que empiece la fiesta! —Grita Peacock entusiasmada.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Encuentros inapropiados

En las ruinas del laboratorio, ya de día, Peacock se levanta frustrada, por su derrota y decide buscar a sus amigos en los escombros.

—Jefa, me alegro de que este bien—Expresa tranquilo Andy

— Andy menos mal—Contesto Peacock — ¿y Avery?

—Debajo mío

—No te muevas

La joven agarra con fuerza una roca debajo de Andy, en donde se encuentra enterrado su compañero.

—Gracias jefa— Expresa Avery agradecido

—De nada, ¿A dónde, se habrá ido esa enfermera?

—He escuchado, que se fueron a dirección a New Meridian jefa

—Bien pues iremos también

Peacock fue de nuevo a la ciudad para tratar de encontrar a Valentine y a la skullgirl. Para vengarse, de la muerte del doctor Avian, quien fue la que la cuido y educo, desde que la saco de los traficantes de esclavos.

Por otra parte, en un rascacielos, Cerebella recién había terminado de desayunar. Al terminar, una empleada le comunico que tenía que reunirse con Vitale en su oficina, en el octavo piso. Al llegar a la oficina, la señorita ve a su jefe sentado en la silla de la oficina.

—Perdon por la tardanza Vitale. —Se disculpa la joven aun dormida

—No pasa nada mi niña. —le responde el mafioso

—Bien ¿Para qué me necesita?

—Antes que nada, he visto tu espectáculo en el circo ayer. Me pareció grandioso, sobre todo, con tu sombrero.

—jaja si. Ray se porto muy bien—Le responde Cerebella mientras se toca el sombrero.

—Bien. Ahora pasemos a lo serio.

— ¿A lo serio?

—Sí. Hace unos días, una banda de ladrones trató de robarnos, por suerte lo pudimos atrapar. Cuando iban de camino a la prisión, una chica llamada Nadia Fortune logro escalpar de su escolta.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres que la atrape?

—Exacto. Ella había conseguido robarnos un artefacto llamado "gema de la vida". Necesito que vayas tras ella y recuperes la gema.

—Tranquilo jefe, te prometo que cumpliré esta misión.

—Ok. Te recomiendo que empieces a buscar en el distrito de Little Innsmouth

—Bien, Vitale iré enseguida.

Cerebellla no perdió tiempo y al cabo de 1 hora, llego al lugar para empezar su búsqueda, cuando pensaba que iba a tardar mucho, escucho a alguien hablar y decidió escuchar a escondidas

—Muchas gracias por espantar a esos mafiosos, Nadia ¡A la próxima cena invito yo! —Agradece Yu wan

— Esos Medici, son una molestia. Sera mejor que empiece mi búsqueda del skull heart— Dijo Nadia

— ¿Segura? Aunque lo que dijeron esos mafiosos era verdad. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Fácil, atrapare a uno de ellos y lo interrogare, para obligarle a decir lo que sabe.

— Ten cuidado Fortune — Dijo Minette preocupada

— Descuida amiga, se cuidarme sola.

— Bien, sabes que cualquier cosa, estamos aquí.

— Gracias, ahora me marcho.

Mientras caminaba, Fortune pensaba en Painwheel, en su combate contra ella y no solo eso, sino que, mientras hacía un mandado, escuchó un sonido metálico en un callejón oscuro en la noche anterior.

Fue a investigar y encontró a Painwheel luchar contra una mujer de unos 25 años y de pelo escarlata armada con un paraguas con muchos ojos que emanaba energía. Después de la confrontación, escucho toda la historia y por causa de ello no podía dejar en pensar en ella y sobre todo en la "skullgirl".

Antes de que consiguiera abandonar el lugar, Cerebella le bloquea el camino.

—Al fin te encuentro, ladrona— Dice Cerebella al salir de una esquina

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Pregunta extrañada Fortune

—Sí, la gema de la vida. Dámelo

—No puedo

—Deja de mentir. Dame la gema y olvidare que te he visto

—¡Ya te dije que no puedo!

—Entonces, tendré que obligarte

Cerebella no confía en los ladrones, así que, decidió obligar a Fortune a darle el objeto. La ataco rápido junto con su sombrero, dándole fuerte puñetazos con los musculosos brazos. Su oponente en cambio, trata de bloquear los golpes pero resulta dañada.

Fortune decidió entonces hacer un "truco", se acerco cuando la guardia de Cerebella estuvo baja, y la daño con sus garras empujándola para arriba y luego, lazándola al suelo. Pero su contrincante se recupera rápido de la ofensiva lanzada, entonces, le devuelve el daño jugando de la misma manera, aunque con un toque más rudo. Su sombrero agarra a Nadia y la empieza a girar, luego la lanza al aire. Después de unos segundos, Cerebella saca una espada de su manga y apunta con el pie, a dirección a Fortune, clavándola en el estomago.

— Tú y tu sombrero formáis un gran equipo—Dice Fortune admitiendo su derrota—. Una cosa tengo que admitir: Vitale sabe cómo elegir a sus peones.

—Hablas demasiado, gatita—Le responde mientras, la baja al suelo sacándole la espada.

—No puedo darte la gema, perdón.

— ¿No te rindes ladrona? —Le cuestiona su atacante de manera agresiva

—Escucha, no puedo darte algo que tengo dentro de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me comí la gema, antes de que me descuartizaran.

—Eso explicaría, porque en tus brazos y piernas se notan un poco de carne al aire— Le responde Cerebella después de fijarse en las extremidades.

—Te voy a decir una cosa—Le informa Nadia seriamente a Cerebella— Los Medici te están utilizando, no son más que una mafia, llena de gente malvada y miserable.

—Cállate, solo dices mentiras

—Eres una chica buena, pero lamentablemente, esa ingenuidad que tienes, te llevara por mal camino. Hasta pronto—Se despide la gatita después de librarse y correr por los tejados de los edificios.

— ¿Pero de qué habla? —Piensa Cerebella para si misma— Los Medici es una organización llena de personas nobles y respetadas, es imposible que sea cierto lo que dice. Será mejor que vaya a buscar información sobre ese tal "Skull heart"

Cerebella decidió investigar sobre el artefacto, su ubicación, sus poderes, etc. Mientras, que poco después de que Peacock saliera de los escombros de su ya arruinado hogar, Valentine fue enviada a Maplecrest

Veamos…. Son 19 las familias relacionadas con los Medici en MapleCrest. —Decia leyendo un papel, escrito por Marie

— ¡Valentine! —Grita Painwheel, apareciendo delante de ella.

— Painwheel, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le pregunta la enfermera extrañada

— TU, tu eres la responsable de hacerme esto. —Le responde con rabia la niña.

— Mira jovencita, me encantaría divertirme un rato contigo, pero tengo prisa.

— No te dejare ir, maldita.

— Que pesada. Código de control del sujeto, nombre en clave Painwheel, números 36e-25-40—Dice Valentine para que Carol la dejara en paz

— ¿Qué me pasa? —Gruñe Carol tras un fuerte dolor de cabeza

— Te ordeno que te apartes de mi vista ahora.

— No, no te obedeceré nunca

— Que tenacidad, me impresionas jovencita. Me sorprende que ignores la orden.

— Vas a morir, aho….

De repente, Painwheel se desploma en el suelo. En su cabeza una representación holográfica del doctor Brain aparece.

Ve que el científico está creando que al parecer, es una especie de ilusión de ella misma, salvo que tenia la piel oscura y los parásitos de color negro y rosado.

— ¿Qué eres? —Pregunta Carol algo asustada

—No estoy para preguntas entupidas—Le responde su copia—Yo solo soy Painwheel.

—Pero…. ¿Por qué?

—Si quieres tu cuerpo de vuelta, tendrás que matarme, si es que puedes

Ella establece un combate feroz contra su doble, ambas poseen las misma técnicas y habilidades, Carol trata de ganar con sus puños y patadas pero, su oponente bloquea cada uno de sus ataques, incluso destruye los parásitos de la joven, dejándola en desventaja. Aprovechando, ataca con todo lo que tiene, pegando, clavando sus clavos, haciendo cortes con su espada, dejando a la niña al borde de la muerte.

—Que patético—Afirma Painwheel mientras sostenía el Buer Drive de Carol en su cabeza—Y pensar que tú vas a vencer a la skullgirl, que estupidez.

—Maldición—Murmuraba Carol desesperada

—Antes de que te mate y me haga con tu cuerpo, quieres pedir un deseo.

— ¿Por qué soy tan débil? —Pensaba—No he sido más que una niña débil y llorona.

—Se acabo el tiempo, adiós, jejeje

Carol queda con la cabeza agachada, en silencio, pensando en sus seres queridos, en su madre, padre y en Filia. Su cazadora, pone su propio parasito para decapitarle, mientras que se ríe de forma maniática. Pero…

—Te voy a decir una cosa estúpida, mi libertad es algo que voy a conseguir cueste lo que me cueste— Decía Carol mientras sujetaba el arma.

— ¿Qué es esa luz púrpura que emana tu cuerpo? —Pregunta algo asustada su copia

—Lo siento. Pero vas a morir ahora.

Carol le arranca su Buer Drive a su doble y le ocasiona un gran corte en el pecho, dejándola herida. De golpe, ataca con fuerza y rabia a Painwheel, golpeándola sin parar, e incluso, clavo sus propios clavos en la herida del pecho.

—Esto… es.. Imposible—decía agonizando—Como puede ser que, esa niña llorona tenga ese poder.

Carol, utiliza sus parásitos para cortarle por la mitad a su contrincante de forma horizontal, matándola en el acto.

—Yo…yo…. No soy tu marioneta. ¡Brainnnnnn!—Gritaba Carol mientras liberaba una onda expansiva, desapareciendo, para siempre, la influencia del doctor.

La recreación de la joven se desintegra, mientras que ella vuelve al mundo real. Pero se da cuenta de que Valentine no está, dado que al parecer, aprovecho el momento para irse a cumplir su misión

— ¡Maldita sea, estaba tan cerca! —Dice Furiosa pegando el suelo

—Vamos querida, a casa—Decía Louis a su esposa mientras estaban sentados en un banquillo

—Si, vamos, capaz otro día tengamos suerte en encontrar a nuestra hija

La pequeña siguió a sus padres hasta donde era su hogar, antes de ser lo que es, ella ve que la puerta está abierta, ella entra sin golpear y se presenta antes sus padres

— ¿Quién es usted?—Pregunta la señora Adele algo alarmada

—Yo soy su hija, Carol, mamá, papá

Los padres, miran sorprendidos y se asustan al ver a "esa cosa" con esa mascara de cuero y esa arma atada a la espalda y tornillos en la parte superior de los brazos

— ¡ah! ¿Qué eres monstruo? —Exclama asustado el padre

—Cariño tranquilo, seguro hay una explicación —Dice Adele tratando de tranquilizar a su marido.

—Largo. Largo horrible monstruo

—Pero es que no ven, soy su hija—Expresaba con tristeza la niña

—Te dije que te largaras, fuera y no vuelvas

—Pero amor... — Insistía la mujer

—Largo, o te golpeo con esta escoba, tú NO eres mi hija, monstruo.

Carol se fue de la casa con la cabeza agachada, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y empezó a caer gotas de lluvia. Ella abandonada, torturada, sin amigos, sin familia, sin nada, se queda en un callejón quitándose la máscara, mirando el cielo, dejando que las gotas mojen su cicatrizada cara con sus ojos rojos, mientras ella gritaba llena de agustina, pena y tristeza.

Pasaron las horas y llego el anochecer. Carol se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo hacia la ciudad hasta que se topa con Peacock

—Jefa—Dice Alvery al mirar a Carol—Hay una chica sentada allí

—Ya la veo—Le responde Peacock mientras se fijaba en ella— ¿Quién eres?

—No sé quien soy ahora—responde entristecida Carol

— ¿Por causalidad, eso que llevas en la espalda es un parásito?

—Sí, lo es. Tus brazos también lo son ¿verdad?

—Así es, me llamo Peacock o Patricia si te parece mejor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La jefa y nosotros estamos buscando a la skullgirl—Le informa Andy—Y a una enfermera de pelo azul, con grandes pechos.

— ¡Valentine!

— ¿La conoces?

—Ella… ella… debe morir—Gritaba Carol apretando sus puños con fuerza.

—Bien, lo mejor es que me acompañes para buscar a esas dos—Le propone Peacock— ¿te parece? Dado que en cierto modo, somos iguales.

—Bien, pues busquemos a esa zorra.

Patricia y Carol, deciden salir a la calle del centro de la ciudad de New Meridian, durante un rato estuvieron charlando, Andy le conto a la joven sobre el laboratorio 8 y su relación con el Zero, el doctor Avian y otros temas interesantes. Las chicas se encuentran con dos personas que marcaron sus vidas, en mitad del camino hacia una gran torre en medio del lugar.

—¿Ma..ma ..rie? TU ¿Tu eres la skullgirl? —Dice Peacock sorprendida

— ¡Vaya! sigues viva Patricia, me alegro por vos—Le responde Marie

—Jefa ella debió ser la que mato al doctor—Replico Avery

—Directamente no lo hice

— ¡Valentine! —Grita furiosa Carol

—Painwheel, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a destruirte escoria.

—Enserio crees que, con esa ira descontrolada que tienes, ¿vas a acabar conmigo?

— Valentine ¿Por qué no peleas en otro lugar y me dejas a Patricia y a mí a solas? —Le recomienda Marie

—Como digas, vamos a Little innsmouth—Sugiere a Carol

—Será allí donde te mate entonces

Valentine y Carol van hacia Little Innsmouth, para que Marie y Peacock, tengan su charla de amigas

— ¿Por qué eres la skullgirl? —Pregunto algo confusa Patricia

—No te lo puedo decir

— ¿Por qué no?

—Haz otra pregunta porque eso, solo lo responderé cuando llegue el momento

—Está bien. ¿Qué planeas?

—Solo diré que, cuando sean las 12:am, cuando suene las campanas, fíjate en el cielo y en el suelo, vas a ver mi ejercito de muertos

— ¿Ejercito de muertos?

—Ya lo entenderás, nos vemos, por tu propia seguridad Patricia, espero que no interfieras por favor

—Espera Marie

De repente, aparece otra Peacock, pero de color negro con vestimenta blanca

—Alto, no dejare que te acerques más chiquilla—Dice Double transformada en Peacock

—Una copia barata de mi, veo que Marie a hecho grandes amigas—Dice Peacock con ironía

— Jefe acabemos con ella rápido para seguir a su amiga—Le sugiere Andy

—Eso ya lo se

Peacock empieza a pelear contra Double, a pesar de las dificultades, logra tomar la ventaja gracias a sus compañeros Andy y Avery que consiguen dañar a su copia.

—Eres buena te felicito—Dice Double mientras la aplaude

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere Marie con ser Skullgirl? —Pregunta Peacock

—Mañana lo sabrás

— ¿Mañana?

—Adiós

—Hey, no te escaparas

Patricia agarra a Double, sin embargo ella se convierte en una copia de Carol, y le inserta unos clavos en las manos para que la soltara.

—Maldita, eso dolió

—Se ha ido jefa—Dice decepcionado Andy

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Le pregunta Avery

—Lo único que se me ocurre, es seguir andando por la ciudad chicos.

Mientras en Little innsmouth, Valentine domina a Carol fácilmente, debido a que ella está dominada por el deseo de venganza y debido a eso no puede concentrarse, por lo cual hace que se canse más rápido y falle en todos sus golpes.

Al final Valentine, le derrota fácilmente con dos golpes, un rodillazo en el estomago y un puñetazo en la cara dañando la máscara que tiene puesta Carol.

— ¡Nooo! —Gritaba Carol mientras estaba en el suelo

—Bah ¡patetico! Creí que te había creado mejor. —Dice Valentine decepcionada al lado de Painwheel. —Eres un fracaso. Jamás podrás cumplir con tu propósito y derrotar a la skullgirl

— ¿MI PROPOSITO? ¡Mi propósito es destruirte!

—Eres muy persistente tengo que admitirlo. Es una verdadera lástima. Te sugiero que busque un nuevo objetivo chiquilla.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Sabes por que perdiste? Perdiste porque, te dejaste llevar por un sueño que no era más que una ilusión. Creíste que vencerme te devolvería esa vida "feliz", que tenias y a tus padres.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de familia, estúpida?

—Aunque no lo parezca, yo también tenía a alguien especial en mi vida. Escucha, si quieres ser más fuerte, busca una razón para estar viva, lucha por una nueva vida, por una nueva familia, por una nueva libertad. Hasta luego Painwheel—Se despide Valentine con una sonrisa mirando a Carol.

— ¡Maldita seaaaa!—Grita alocadamente Carol, después de que su oponente se marchara

El rugido de Carol se escucha en toda la ciudad, al igual que las aldeas y ciudades cercanas. En un pequeño bar, Filia y Samson estaban tomando un licuado tranquilamente, hasta que escucharon el rugido.

— ¿Escuchaste eso Filia? —Dice Samson al escuchar el grito

—Sí, creo que venía de Little innsmouth—Respondió Filia

— ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

— No sé, pero iré a averiguarlo

—Bien vamos

Filia va corriendo hacia el lugar tras el camino mojado por la lluvia, al llegar se encuentra con una figura de espalda

— ¿Disculpa? —Pregunta Filia a una figura que ve en las sombras — ¿Fuiste tú el que grito de esa manera?

— ¡Filiaaaaaaa! —Ruge Carol fuertemente

—Prepárate Filia —Alerta el parasito — No creo que nos podamos quitar esta cosa de encima

— Lista Samson, pero ¿De que me conoce?

Carol empieza a pelear contra su mejor amiga, para comprobar si era ella en verdad, o si era un truco de su cabeza. Filia y Samson atacan en conjunto y la derrotan muy fácilmente, debido a que Carol ya estaba cansada tras su pelea con la enfermera.

—Filia, deberíamos irnos ahora —Sugiere Samson

— Samson. ¿Quién era yo? —Pregunta extrañada

—Eso te lo puede decir después, pero vámonos ya.

—No creo, porque ya se levante de nuevo

—Eres real —Decía con voz débil, la chica herida —Filia soy Carol

— ¡Carol! ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Me alegro volver al verte

Antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, aparece Fortune y la sostiene en sus brazos.

—Miauuuu, gusto en verte de nuevo —Decía Fortune con una sonrisa felina

— ¿Quién o que eres tú? —Pregunta Filia mientras se pone en guardia

—Tranquila, soy amiga. Me llamo Nadia Fortune

—Escucha chica —intervenía Samson —No nos simpatizas, con ese aspecto, eres bastante rara y peligrosa

—Hey, nunca te enseñaron a no juzgar a alguien por su apariencia. —Contesta enojada Nadia

—A mi me enseñaron que, para confiar en alguien, lo debe mostrar con acciones

—Bueno, si eso quieres, ven aquí y pelea.

—Otra pelea, que me mete este idiota —Piensa filia

Filia, empieza atacando con su forma de erizo en conjunto con Samsom, sin embargo, esto igual no fue suficiente dado que, la gatita la frena con sus afiladas garras. Entonces, Nadia toma la iniciativa, y empieza a morderle la cabeza a la chica. La pelea siguió su transcurso fuertemente, hasta que Filia observa que a su amiga Carol, perdía demasiada sangre por sus heridas. Fue entonces, cuando la chica dice:

— ¡Espera Fortune! —Grita la joven— Paremos esta pelea

— ¿Por qué deberíamos? —Le responde su rival

— Porque, mi amiga está perdiendo mucha sangre y a este paso, va a morir.

— ¡Tienes razón! —Exclama Fortune al fijarse en Carol

— Por poco me come la gatita— Piensa Samsom algo asustado.

— Tengo una idea—Sugiere la gatita— Tu y tu parasito, podrían acompañarme y ayudarme a curarla en mi hogar

— Bien, pues vamos ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde—Responde con decisión Filia

Filia y Fortune se llevan a Carol, al llegar al piso franco, Fortune la pone sobre la cama para que descanse, Filia extrañada se pregunta que le habrá pasado, Fortune le cuenta, que ha oído la conversación entre Carol, Parasoul y Umbrella en el callejón oscuro.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: Inicio del Plan anti Medici

—Y eso es lo que le paso a tu amiga—Termina de explicar Fortune

—Es terrible—Dice sorprendida la otra— No puedo creer que le haya pasado esto.

— ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

—No me acuerdo, pero se que sus padres me conocen, nada mas

— Ya veo. Hey parasito ¿Vos sabes algo no?

—Eh ¿Quién yo? —Pregunta Samson medio distraído

—Si, obviamente

—No, no se nada

—Samson, me estas ocultando algo verdad—Dice Filia pegándole un poco

— ¿Segura que quieres que te lo cuente?

—Dilo ya, no puede ser tan grave.

—OK, Filia tu eres miembro de los Medici, mas bien eres la nieta del jefe, y conoces a la chica, desde los 6 años.

— ¿Eres de los Medici? —Exclama sorprendida Nadia

—Eso parece

—Si eres de los Medici dime ¿Por qué no estas con Lorenzo o con su hijo Vitale?

—Lo que pasa es que, desde que me metí en su cabeza y consumí sus recuerdos—Explica el parasito— ellos pensaron que Filia era una chica común, debido al cabello oscuro y por eso no se dieron cuenta. Además un miembro, trató de toquetearla.

—Vaya esos Medici, parecen nobles, pero no son mas que unos corruptos y pervertidos.

—Dime Fortune ¿Me vas hacer algo ya que sabes que soy de los Medici? —Pregunta Filia algo preocupada

—no, no te haré nada amiga, miauuuu

— ¿Por qué?

—Puede que seas de los Medici pero no eres como ellos, eres gentil y confiable.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco

Mientras estas dos se pasaban el rato charlando. En la prisión de la ciudad se encontraban Parasoul y su hermana Umbrella, ambas mirando una celda en donde se encontraba la ultima delincuente capturada

—Estoy aburrida—Dice la niña quejándose

— ¡Tú fuiste la que querías venir! —Le hace recordar su hermana mayor— ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?

—Pues esperaba ver acción, quería verte atrapar y golpear a los tipos y chicas malas—Reclama Umbrella mientras le pincha el pecho a Parasoul con su indice derecho

—Es una prisión. ¿Por qué habría de arremeter contra la gente que ya hemos capturado? Eres una pesada, pero bueno que se le va hacer, tendré que dejar la seguridad por un rato para comprarte un maldito helado.

—Yuupi, sabia que funcionaria

Parasoul y Umbrella van hacia el castillo para descansar un rato y luego ir a por un helado. Cuando llegan al lugar, la princesa se encuentra con sus sirvientes y su comandante esperando su llegada en la sala de espera. Pasan unos 50 minutos desde la llegada. Las dos se preparan para salir.

— ¿Estas lista, Umbrella? El chofer nos esta esperando

— ¡Vaya ya era hora! Ahora veamos…. Voy a pedir uno de fresa para Hungern —Dice la pequeña señalando su paraguas con muchos ojos— y para mi quiero uno de….

— ¡Comandante Parasoul! —Gritan Adam y Molly

—Descansen soldados. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Alteza, tenemos confirmación oficial de que la skullgirl ha salido a la superficie, en New Meridian—Informa Molly

—Así que…. Ha comenzado—Dice preocupada Parasoul—Perdón hermana pero tengo que irme. ¡Molly, reúne a los Garzas Negras! ¡Ejecuten la operación SG-009 y prepárense para partir hacia la ciudad ahora mismo!

— ¡Al fin acción de verdad! Que felicidad—Expresa la pequeña

—Umbrella, para. Esto es muy serio. Sabes que no debes venir. Es peligroso.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo solo quiero verte a ti y a Krieg en combate!

—Adam podrías hacerme el favor de encargarse de que mi hermanita tenga su helado y este a salvo.

— ¡Si señora! Como ordene—Responde Adam medio Sonrojado cuando la princesa se le acercó.

— ¡Yo ya no quiero helado! ¡Yo también quiero ir! —Se queja Umbrella

—Cálmate de una vez. Te prometo que te compensare un día de estos, tan pronto como termine con la skullgirl. Algún día lo entenderás.

— ¡No! ¡Tú siempre dices lo mismo!

—No seas así ¡Nuestra gente nos necesita, ahora mas que nunca! ¿Sabes lo importante que es esto? ¡La seguridad de millones está en juego! Incluso tu vida.

— ¡No me importa! Siempre ando encerrada en este castillo de mala muerte con tus estúpidos tenientes de chorlito.

—Como digas algo mas te voy a….. ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! Lo discutiremos después. Garzas negras, adelante, vamos a New Meridian.

— ¡Si señora! —Responden los soldados acompañándola

La comandante se va junto con sus tropas en dirigibles para poder así llegar más rápido a la ciudad, sin embargo algo le pasaba a su hermana.

—Agh, mi pecho me duele. ¿Mamá eres tú? —Dice después de ver una figura a lo lejos, parecida a la de su fallecida madre.

—Y ahora su alteza… esto ¿Umbrella? —Dice desconcertado Adam después de perderla de vista. — ¿A dónde se fue esa pequeña?

La pequeña se fue con una extraña persona que se parecía mucho a su madre, lo que ella no se enteraba es que era una trampa. Parasoul y sus Garzas negras llegaron a la ciudad, sin embargo sonó la torre de la catedral que marcaba las 12 am

—Bien es hora de empezar—Piensa Marie para si misma mientras sale a la superficie desde la catedral—. Lorenzo donde quieras que estés, te exterminare a ti y a tu organización.

De la nada aparecen esqueletos del suelo de la ciudad y se elevan al aire en dirección a Marie, ella va hacia un edificio y la sostiene durante un tiempo. En lo más profundo de las filas de no-muertos de Marie se encuentra una jovencita, cuya apariencia es similar a la de una niña de 14 o 15 años, junto con una criatura que al parecer esta unida a ella.

Ella está soñando con eventos del pasado mientras las filas de no-muertos salen al mundo de los vivos. Pero en mitad del sueño…

— ¡Squigly! —Grita un parasito para despertarla que lo consigue

De repente del agujero que se formo del cielo, surgió una chica con la piel media descompuesta y la boca cocida. Ella cae hacia un edificio en donde podría ver perfectamente a la skullgirl frente a ella sosteniendo el edificio.

— ¿Leviathan? —Dice la chica— Realmente has permanecido a mi lado, se nota que sos mi fiel amigo.

—Naturalmente. Aunque el corazón de nuestro conflicto también ha persistido.

Los dos miran hacia el cielo, ven a los esqueletos elevándose y entre ellos consiguen verla

—Fue su voz la que me llamo—piensa Squigly mientras mira—. Otra skullgirl se ha desatado en New Meridian…

—Parece que ella impidió que el edificio se viniera abajo. Un comportamiento muy curioso para una skullgirl. Una matanza engrosaría las filas de su ejército de no muertos

De pronto aparece un soldado de las garzas negras e informa a Parasoul sobre la ubicación de Squgly confundiéndola con uno de los esbirros de Marie

—Comandante—Alerta el soldado— ¡uno de los esbirros de la Skullgirl ha roto la formación!

— ¡No ataquéis Garzas, repito no la ataquen, yo me haré cargo de ella! Ustedes ocúpense de evacuar a la ciudad

—Como ordene señora, evacuaremos a los habitantes

—Parece ser que tenemos un inconveniente Leviathan—Dice Squgly a su parasito preocupada por la aparición de Parasoul—

—Tranquila, seguro podemos llegar a un acuerdo con ella—Dice el parasito calmando a su portadora.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué o quién eres y por que estas aquí? —Pregunta la princesa apuntando con su paraguas y su pistola Luger a los dos.

—Tranquila señora—Pide amablemente Squgly—Somos amigos

Si claro, saliste de ese agujero que ocasiono la skullgirl, ¿Por qué debería creerte?

Porque si estuviéramos con ella ya te habríamos atacado

Pues entonces, si no estas con ella, arrodíllate y pon la mano en la cabeza, para que te llevemos a la prisión donde podrás ser interrogada

Squgly—Comunica Leviatán telepáticamente—Deberíamos irnos de aquí

Si creo que seria lo mejor, además, tenemos un trabajo que cumplir.

Y bien—Reclama Parasoul— ¿Te rindes?

Lo siento señora—le responde el parasito a la princesa—Pero tenemos que destruir al skullheart y no tenemos tiempo para esto.

Parasoul no duda y empieza a disparar a los dos, pero consiguen esquivar las balas a gran velocidad, hasta llegar por encima de su oponente, en donde leviathan la golpea con su larga cola en conjunto con el puño de Squgly. Durante 5 minutos las 2 estuvieron intercambiando golpes y patadas, esquivándose mutuamente ciertos golpes, hasta que Parasoul pudo con gran esfuerzo, apuntar a la cabeza de la chica.

—Hasta aquí llegaste—Dice la comandante antes de disparar

La bala le atraviesa el cráneo, pero squigly no se cae y saca una sonrisa de confianza, tras quitarle a su contrincante su pistola y ver su cara sorprendida.

—Pero ¿Si te atravesé el cráneo?

—Lo siento, pero de esta manera nunca podrás exterminarme—Dice la chica acariciándose la frente, mientras sonríe

— ¿De verdad eres de los buenos?

—Pues claro

— ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre y solo por curiosidad, tu relación con la skullgirl? —Pregunta Parasoul muy curiosa

—El nombre de esta dulce jovencita—Informa Leviathan— es Sienna Contiello y digamos que su relacion con la skullgirls es, que su madre fue una hace 14 años.

—Hasta luego—Se despide Sienna saltando del edificio.

Parasoul se queda asombrada después de escuchar aquella noticia. La chica con la que se enfrento era la hija de una Skullgirl, al igual que su hermana y ella misma.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: Rumbos a decidir

Marie tira el edificio al rió como una muestra de fuerza sin remordimiento ni piedad. Ella esta tan decidida en eliminar a los Medici, que no le importaría si fuera realmente necesario, matar a cualquiera que se meta en el medio.

Más tarde, en esa misma noche, Filia había decidido investigar que estaba pasando, mientras Fortune cuidaba a su amiga. Después de correr por un largo tiempo, logra llegar al centro de la ciudad. El lugar no estaba tan dañado, apenas se notaba algunos signos de golpes en los edificios, pero no había ninguna persona o ser vivo presente, es cuando ella se preparó para lo peor.

— ¿Dónde está la gente? —Preguntaba un poco nerviosa Filia a Samsom

—Es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado o algo por el estilo

—No es normal que no haya ni una sola persona aquí. Puede que ese remolino del cielo tenga algo que ver

—No creo, quizás simplemente están refugiados en sus casas o en algún que otro lugar

—Silencio Samsom—Dice la niña con vos baja mientras se esconde— Algo se acerca

De la nada aparecen Sienna y Leviatán, caminando hacia la dirección en donde se encuentra la gran catedral.

—Es por allí Squigly—Le informa el parasito

—Bien, espero acabar con esto pronto, o sino mucha gente morirá. Ahora que lo pienso, no reconozco esta parte de la ciudad

—Es normal que no te acuerdes, si paso mucho tiempo desde tu última estancia aquí.

—Tienes razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí escondida? —Grita Squgly al percibir una presencia

En el techo de un edificio, aparece una figura femenina que trata de agarrar a la joven no muerta, sin embargo, ella lo esquiva rápidamente y con un ligero movimiento de su cola, Leviathan hace resbalar a la atacante con mucha facilidad.

¡Hey!, ¡eso dolió!—Grito la atacante después de resbalarse y golpearse la cabeza

¿Se puede saber que le pasa jovencita? — Preguntaba el parasito

¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Pues esa no sería la pregunta correcta.

Solo responde chica maravilla

He visto que te diriges al casino, y seguramente vas ahí para matar a los Medici, por orden de aquella chica de pelo blanco.

¿Pelo blanco? Hablas de la Skullgirl seguramente

Oye—Interrumpe Squgly— Apártate por favor, estorbas nuestro camino.

Si quieres pasar, pelea.

¿Por qué ahora las personas quieren resolver sus problemas con violencia innecesaria? —Pregunta Sienna a su parasito

No sé, al parecer ya nadie es humilde en esta vida.

La guardiana, emplea a su sombrero "parasito" con grandes y largos brazos para comenzar el combate.

La chica no paraba de dar puñetazos de forma lenta a sus dos oponentes que se aprovechaban, de su agilidad para esquivar sus movimientos. Hasta tal punto, de que ella saca unas dagas para lazarlas a los dos.

Dos de las 6 dagas le dan en el brazo derecho a Sienna, que trata de quitárselas mientras Leviatán la protege con su cola en forma de látigo.

—No sabía que los muertos podían luchar inteligente mente— Decía la chica mientras se limpia un poco el vestido.

—Terminemos esto con un canto— Exclamaba Squgly

La joven empezó a cantar, y desde su boca, empezaron a surgir notas musicales.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, iban apareciendo mas notas, hasta que llegaron a ser 7 en total.

—Jajaja que lindo—Se reía la oponente— ¿Qué vas hacer con eso?

De golpe, las notas se dirigieron al objetivo, colisionando con él, dejándolo aturdido, desorientado y tirado en el piso.

—Se termino. Ahora si sigamos—Dice Squgly a su amigo parasito

—Sí, pero espera hay alguien en ese callejón.

Aparece Filia, levantando las manos, como señal de neutralidad, para evitar que la ataquen

—Hola, me llamo Filia mucho gusto

—Hola, mi nombre es Sienna Cottiello encantada de conocerte—Dijo amablemente con una sonrisa— ¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Yo estaba escondida, porque había oído tus pasos, y pensaba que se trataba de alguien hostil

—Bueno, tranquila soy confiable

—Me alegra que seas buena. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Dime lo que quieras

— ¿Puedes acompañarme, por favor a un lugar?

¿Para qué, necesitas ayuda?

Si, lo que pasa es que—Cuenta Filia a Leviatán y a Squgly— Tengo una amiga que está mal herida después de tener una pelea y no sé qué hacer para ayudarla.

Deberíamos ir con ella—Sugiere el parasito

¿Pero la catedral esta tan cerca?

No importa, ya volveremos después

Ok, guíanos hacia tu amiga

Muchas gracias.

Filia y Sienna vas hacia la residencia de Fortune en Little Innsmouth, para ayudar a Carol, que está muy mal.

Por el camino Leviatán se da cuenta de que en la cabeza de Filia se encuentra un ex amigo de él y empiezan a platicar durante el camino, aunque al final terminan pelándose del uno al otro, uno por ser ambicioso y otro por ser el perrito faldero de una chica muerta.

Después de 1 hora de recorrido, por fin llegan al lugar. Filia entra a la residencia y deja que Squgly se presente con Fortune.

—Esta es tu amiga—Pregunta la chica tras ver a Carol en la cama

—Si es ella, puedes hacer algo—Suplica Filia

—SI, tranquilízate se qué hacer

Leviatán y Sienna empiezan a cantar, aparecen unas notas musicales de color azules en el aire, diferentes a las anteriores que eran de color verde. Las notas se ponen alrededor de la joven herida y empiezan, como si fuera por causa milagrosa, a curarla de forma rápida.

Al cabo de 2 minutos, la canción se termina y las heridas de Carol dejaron de sangrar y pudieron sanarse.

—Listo

¡Eres increíble amiga! —Dice emocionada Fortune encima de Squigly

Lo que sí, es que necesita descansar un rato—informa Leviathan

Bien, gracias de nuevo

De nada

¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche con nosotras? —Recomienda Nadia

Mmmm. Está bien, una noche de descanso después de regresar al mundo de los vivos y de pelear con dos chicas no me vendría mal.

Las chicas empiezan a dormir, a excepción de Sienna que no puede, así que decide hacer guardia. Las horas pasan la jovencita y su amigo fiel, salen afuera para ver las estrellas en el cielo.

—Que hermosa vista, Leviatán

—Si esto es maravilloso, hace tiempo que no veo algo como esto.

Ojala pudiera quedarme más tiempo, al menos un día mas

Sí, pero tenemos que destruir el artefacto, querida

Es verdad

¿Te puedo hacer compañía? —Pregunta Carol tras subirse al tejado aun vestida como la encontraron, PERO sin su máscara de cuero.

Si, como no

Gracias, necesito un poco de aire.

¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunta Leviatán tras acercarse a la chica

La verdad, es que no sé cómo me llamo ahora.

¿Por qué no lo sabes?

Antes de ser lo que ves, me llamaba Carol, pero ahora, el que me hizo esto, me renombro como Painwheel.

¿Painwheel? Qué lindo nombre—Comentaba Sienna

Si tu lo dices

Acércate un poco, que no se te ve tu rostro

Carol se acerca la suficiente para que Squgly y su parasito vean su cara con una cicatriz en forma de X y sus ojos de color rojo, con las escleróticas de color negro, debido a los experimentos que le habían hecho

—Soy horrible lo sé—Dice la chica lamentándose

—No para nada, eres una linda chica—Comenta Leviatán

—Es verdad—Se une a la conversación la no muerta— Aun sin esos ojos y esa cicatriz sos una linda damisela.

—Gracias, eso me hace sentir humana.

—De nada, por cierto, como te hiciste esas heridas—Preguntaba Leviatán

— ¿Las que me curaron? —Pregunta la chica

—Sí, esas heridas—Afirma el parasito

Yo estaba buscando a la enfermera que me hizo esto, cuando la encontré junto con una chica que, al igual que yo, llevaba parásitos sintéticos. Después una chica de nombre Marie pidió a la enfermera que me llevara aquí para terminar nuestros asuntos.

Pelearon y perdiste—Refuta Squgly

Si, ella me gano fácilmente. Maldita—Decía Painwheel mientras a apretaba sus manos con fuerza— Yo esperaba matarla, por su culpa, mis padres me echaron de la casa, después de ver lo que soy.

No debes dejarte llevar por la venganza—Recomienda Sienna—Dado que, si sigues así, lo único que conseguirás es que, te conviertas en un monstruo

¿Pero qué dices? —Pregunta Carol de manera exaltada

Mira a esta niña por ejemplo—Convence Leviatán a la chica— Murio hace mucho tiempo, y por más que ella quiera, no puede volver a la vida.

Eso es cierto—Afirma Squigly— Solo existo debido que la skullgirl invoco a los muertos vivientes, si ella y el skull Hearth son destruidos, yo también lo seré.

Ya veo—Responde entristecida Carol mirando el cielo

Pero sabes una cosa—Cuenta la otra— Tienes a Filia y a Fortune, que te han estado cuidando todo este tiempo, incluso Filia salió a buscar ayuda por ti. Si tienes una familia, serian ellas dos, lucha para que sean felices y puedan estar contigo.

Gracias, por el consejo—Le responde abrazando a Squigly la niña mientras lloraba

De nada, nosotros también somos parte de tu familia

Las dos, siguieron platicando, durante la charla Squigly le cuenta su historia a Carol, para que sepa, porque ella es lo que es, y su experiencia con el Skullheart


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: Operación, Black Garten

Después de que Parasoul, tuviera su pelea con Sienna y Leviatán, ella se ha puesto en marcha para reunirse con sus oficiales, en una tienda de repuesto para vehículos.

Cuando ella llega ve que no hay nadie, y decide entonces dormir un rato para estar activa durante el día. Cuando el sol salió, ella se levanta por el reflejo del mismo.

—Ya es de día—Piensa Parasoul para sí misma—Será mejor que vaya a ver, si vienen mis hombres.

De repente, aparecen sonidos de vehículos que se acercan a gran velocidad. Se trataba de los hombres de la princesa que llegaron con un poco de retrazo, debido a los muertos vivientes que había en el camino.

Parasoul, contó que llegaron en total 20 camiones, cargados de equipamiento y de soldados de primera categoría.

—Ya era hora que vinieran—Exclamaba la comandante

—Perdón por tardar señora—Le responde el Comandante Adam—Pero los no muertos, nos obstaculizaban el camino.

—Bueno, quiero un informe de situación

—Si señora, nuestras unidades—Le informa Adam a Parasoul, mientras lee una hoja— ya consiguieron evacuar el 66% de la ciudad. 500 de los 1.000 hombres que tenemos activos se encargaron de aquella tarea.

—Entendido, gracias por el informe

—De nada Comandante

La princesa empieza a inspeccionar a sus hombres, para ver si están moralmente preparados y equipados correctamente para la batalla. Sin embargo, ella se da cuenta de que faltaba algo

— ¡Adam! —Grita con autoridad Parasoul

—Si señora

— ¿Cuántos hombres en total tenemos aquí?

—Veamos—Dice Adam, sacando un papel de su bolsillo— 350 señora

—Son suficientes para al menos, mantener un distrito.

— ¿Tiene alguna orden?

—Sí, quiero que se dividan en dos grupos, e inspeccionen los laboratorios Zero y 8. Que recojan cualquier información que puedan conseguir sobre la skullgirl

—Entendido señora—Contestan con fuerza los soldados

—Bien andando

Los soldados se dividen en dos grupos de 175 hombres, cada grupo va hacia un laboratorio, utilizando sus camiones de transporte.

En MapleCrest, Juju y el novato Frank, han terminado la evacuación de la mitad de los habitantes de la zona, pero la cosa se les complica cuando tratan de adentrarse más, hacia el parque.

—Novato, quédate cerca de mi—Ordena Juju

—De acuerdo señora—Le responde Frank sujetando su Fusil FG 42

La francotiradora, va hacia una casa acompañada con sus hombres, para verificar que no haya nadie. Al derribar la puerta se encuentra con el lugar desordenado, y escuchan un ruido en la sala de espera.

—Tomen posiciones—Ordena Juju

De pronto las cortinas se cierran y se apagan las luces de lugar, dando escasa visibilidad, por suerte, un soldado consigue lanzar una bengala y esta da iluminación a dos personas muertas en el piso.

¿Pero qué demonios? —Pregunta preocupado el soldado

De golpe, aparece una figura felina que araña el soldado con fuerza, rompiendo su máscara de gas, los demás disparan a la figura, hasta que, consiguen oír disparos provenientes de la dirección de la presencia.

Después de un intercambio de balas, Frank agarra la bengala para saber quién era el ser hostil

—¿Comandante Parasoul? —Dice sorprendido el novato

—¡No, no es ella!—Grita Juju—La comandante no tiene el pelo negro y esas gafas

—Vaya, parece ser que mi actuación salió mal—Exclama Double, después de ver que su copia de Parasoul no le salió tan bien.

— ¡Ríndete, ahora monstruo!—Grita el novato

—Oblígame niño engreído

Double, se transforma nuevamente en Fortune para escapar de la casa, y dejar un mensaje de sangre que dice: "UMBRELLA, LA CANDIDATA PERFECTA"

—No tengo contacto visual con el objetivo—informa Juju a través de la radio a sus hombres

— ¿Qué ordena que hagamos señora? —Pregunta un soldado

—Inspeccionen la casa, y después entierren los cuerpos.

—Si señora

Los soldados inspeccionaron el lugar, sin encontrar nada útil. Frank, mientras estaba en la habitación de lo que parecía ser la hija de los difuntos. Ve una foto en donde aparecen los dos fallecidos junto con su hija, que según la foto, se llamaba Carol.

El decide guardarla por si acaso, se encontrara con la joven y le diera la triste noticia.

2 Horas más tarde

En Little Innsmouth, Fortune y Filia, se despiertan, tras un largo sueño de tranquilidad. Al levantarse ve a Squigly y Leviatán preparando el desayuno, para sus nuevas amigas.

—Buenos días chicas—Saludaba la chica a las dos

—Buenos días, Squigly. ¿Qué estas preparando? —Pregunta Fortune mirando la sartén

—Tocino con huevos revueltos.

—Huele bien —Exclama Filia tras oler la comida —Por cierto ¿Dónde está Carol?

—Ella se fue a averiguar cómo podríamos llegar a la gran catedral.

¡¿Ella se fue sola?! —Preguntan preocupadas Nadia y Filia

Tranquila chicas —Dice Leviathan —Ella sabe cuidarse sola ahora, de hecho, ella misma se ofreció a hacer el reconocimiento.

Ya veo. Me alegro que vuelva hacer la de antes —Dice Filia feliz

—Bueno el desayuno ya está listo —Cuenta Sienna — A comer

Filia y Nadia empiezan a comer la sabrosa comida que preparo Squigly, ellas sabían que ella no necesitaba comer porque su cuerpo no requería alimentos por estar muerta. Al cabo de 1 hora, llega Painwheel después de realizar una larga travesía.

—Aquí estoy chicas —Dice Carol por la ventana de la cocina.

—Carol, me alegra que estés bien —Dice Filia mientras abraza a su amiga después de abrir la ventana

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias, no estaría mejor si no fuera por Leviatán y Squigly

—Ha sido un placer —Agradece Leviatán

—Bien ¿Qué has averiguado? —Pregunta Fortune

—He averiguado que —informa de manera seria Painwheel —hay dos formas de llegar a la gran catedral en donde se encuentra la skullgirl, según Squigly

— ¿Cuáles son esos caminos o formas? —Pregunta Leviatán

—Podemos ir por el centro, en donde esta el Casino del Rey o podemos atravesar Maplecrest. Pero el centro está plagado de muertos y en comparación con la segunda opción, es el camino más corto.

—Ya veo. ¿Alguien tiene un plan?

—Tengo una idea —Cuenta Samsom —Que le parece si nos dividimos en dos grupos. Nadia y Squigly que son las más peligrosas, podrían ir por el centro, matando a todos los muertos vivientes a placer, y Filia, Carol y por supuesto, yo iremos por MapleCrest que es la zona más larga pero segura

—¿Qué dices Squigly? —Pregunta Leviatán tras oír la idea de su ex amigo

—Es peligroso, pero sabiendo que mis poderes han aumentado, y que Nadia es bastante salvaje. Creo que es la mejor opción

—Bien pues, hagámoslo entonces. Partimos ahora

—Tengan cuidado chicas —Dice Carol a Nadia y a Sienna

—Tranquila, la tendremos. Por cierto, toma esto Painwheel—Dice Squigly regresando la máscara de cuero a su amiga

—¿Para qué me lo das? —Pregunta extrañada Carol

—Quién sabe, puede que te sirva para algo

—Si tú lo dices.

Mientras las chicas, iban por su camino correspondiente. Parasoul, había recibido la información, sobre el mensaje escrito en sangre, por la criatura, en la casa de Carol.

—Umbrella, esta chica es más problemática de lo que me imagine—Piensa Parasoul

—Señora —Dice Molly a través de la radio — Los escuadrones han llegado a los laboratorios.

—Perfecto, que inicien la operación Black Garten

—Recibido y corto

—Espero que encuentren también información de lo que nos estamos enfrentando exactamente —Piensa la princesa mirando una foto de ella junto con su madre y su hermana menor.

El sargento Doyle y su escuadron llegan al ya destruido laboratorio 8, cuando llegan, paran en lo que parecía ser la entrada principal a las instalaciones.

— ¡Bien chicos!—Exclama el Sargento—Divídanse en 9 grupos de 19 y empiecen a recoger cualquier cosa importante que encuentren en las ruinas. Fotos, videos, documentación, cualquier cosa, ¿Entendido?

— ¡Señor, si señor!—Responde las Garzas Negras

—Así me gusta. Soldado Duncan

—Señor—Responde el pequeño soldado

—Dado que eres el que llevas la radio principal, te quedas con migo—Ordena Doyle

—Entendido señor—Le responde el soldado

Cada grupo de soldados, inspeccionan el lugar, pero al cabo de 15 minutos, todos regresan con apenas algún que otro documento encontrado

—Regresaron rápido—Dice sorprendido el sargento

—Si señor—Le responde el cabo Cork

—Bien quiero, las buenas y malas noticias

—Sí señor. La buena noticia es que conseguimos encontrar un documento, que contiene información sobre un experimento—informa Cork mientras muestra la hoja a su jefe—que según esto, se llama Peacock

—¿Y las malas noticias? —Reclama Doyle

—Las malas noticias, son que los videos y el resto de la documentación, están quemados o destruidos

—Ya veo, bueno no importa.

—¡Señor!—Grita el soldado Duncan—Parasoul, quiere saber si tenemos algo.

—Pásame la radio. Señora—informa Doyle a través de la radio a Parasoul— Solo hemos podido recopilar un documento.

—Entendido, regresen y ayuden a limpiar la ciudad.

Como ordene señora

El sargento y sus hombres se subieron a sus vehículos, para volver a la ciudad y terminar con la amenaza que había ocasionado Marie. Sin embargo, el otro escuadrón, dirigido por el Sargeto Wallace que se encargaba de investigar el Laboratorio Zero, se encontró con una resistencia un tanto desagradable

¿Pero qué carajo de experimento se hacía en este lugar de mala muerte? —Decía el sargento mientras disparaba a los experimentos que se dirigían hacia él para comerlo

—Señor—Informa un soldado mediante la radio— Mi equipo y yo, hemos llegado a la sala de seguridad, empezaremos la extracción de información.

—Bien, pero apúrense—Ordena Wallace

Las criaturas del Laboratorio, eran de aspecto horripilante, muchos de ellos no tenían piel y algunos, llevaban sus órganos afuera de su cuerpo y estaban cubiertos por mugre y sangre y lo único que decían las criaturas eran "maten".

En otra parte de las instalaciones, el cabo Boris y su grupo, llegaron a los dormitorios. Cuando abrieron la puerta de la tercera habitación se encontraron con un experimento que contenía espadas o estacas afiladas en lugar de brazos y piernas. El monstruo les ataco de golpe, matando a uno de los hombres del cabo.

El resto, decidieron dispararle a quemarropa a la criatura, hasta que cierto punto, ella se quedo arrinconada en una pared.

—Hasta aquí llegaste—Dice Boris mientras apuntaba a la bestia con su MP 40

El cabo iba a disparar, pero de la nada, aparece una figura femenina que corta al experimento a la mitad de forma vertical.

—No esperaba menos de los soldados de la princesa—exclama la mujer misteriosa

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunta Boris tras fijarse en ella y su atuendo de enfermera

—La chica decide ignorar a las garzas negras y va caminando lentamente hacia la salida, pero el soldado la agarra y le pregunta nuevamente quien es

—Solo lo diré una vez—Dice la chica con autoridad— Me llamo Valentine, y te recomiendo que me sueltes antes de que esas cosas que están atrás tuyo te coman

Los soldados se precipitaron y dispararon salvajemente a los no muertos que estaban a sus espaldas.

—Hasta luego—Se despide Valentine a Boris tirándole un beso.

—Valentine espera

La enfermera pasa por la puerta y la bloquea para que no la sigan. De repente, el sargento Wallace, consigue eliminar su obstáculo y se reúne con sus hombres en la sala de seguridad.

—Y bien, ¿han encontrado algo?—Reclama el sargento todo sucio

—Sí señor, hemos extraído toda la información de estos videos, que contienen datos desde hace 1 semana

—Bien, llame al resto, díganle que nos vamos de este horrible lugar

—Si señor—Le responde sus hombres con voz de admiración.

Los soldados se reúnen en la entrada del laboratorio devastado, todos ellos se suben a sus camiones para volver a la ciudad y encontrarse con la princesa. Pero el cabo Boris no dejo de pensar en aquella enfermera, y después se dio cuenta de que Cupido le lanzo una flecha.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9: La enfermera solitaria

Después de dejar atrás a las garzas negras, Valentine decide salir del laboratorio. Al salir, ella tomo la decisión de esperar a que los soldados se fueran para volver a entrar y enterrar a sus compañeras fallecidas, que se encontraban en el patio de las instalaciones.

Cuando se fueron, la enfermera entra por los conductos de ventilación, hasta llegar a la sala de archivos, allí encuentra una botella de cerveza. Mientras iba tomando desde la botella, ella va recordando, paso a paso, las experiencia que tuvo cuando se unió a The last Hope, y su encuentro contra la madre de Parasoul, cuando era la Skullgirl.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, ella consigue llegar al patio, agarra una pala que encontró en un pequeño almacén y empezó a enterrar a sus compañeras. Al terminar decide acostarse en lo que sería la sala de operaciones quirúrgicas, en donde transformo a Carol. Valentine, se queda mirándose a través de un espejo de mano, haciéndose preguntas personales a ella misma.

— ¿Qué lindo no? —Se dice a ella misma— Te quedaste sola de nuevo. Primero, por un padre golpeador, por la dueña del orfanato, y por supuesto, por Parasoul. Ahora mírate, vistiendo de enfermera obedeciendo órdenes de una niña que tiene el poder suficiente para exterminar todo el reino si hace falta.

Después de aquella "charla personal", la enfermera decide activar el mecanismo de autodestrucción del laboratorio, dado que, ella detestaba ese lugar, aunque vivía allí por orden del doctor Brain Drain.

Valentine va corriendo hacia un garaje, que está ubicada al lado del patio en donde están enterradas sus compañeras. Allí encuentra una moto en perfecta condiciones.

—Gracias por el regalo Carla—Piensa en vos alta la enfermera, mientras se subía a la moto que le habían regalado.

El laboratorio Zero, explota en mil pedazos, todos los experimentos que, todavía estaban dentro, fueron eliminados.

Al cabo de 1 hora, Valentine llega a la ciudad, ella decide abandonar su vehiculo debido a la gran cantidad de muertos vivientes que se encuentran en la carretera. Para no perder el tiempo, ella se abre paso eliminando a su obstáculo, lo suficiente para que pueda penetrar y entrar a una casa y llegar al tejado de la misma.

Consigue llegar al casino del Rey, a través de los tejados, al ver que las calles estaban obstaculizadas por los muertos vivientes, decidió volver por su moto, y tratar de entrar por la ventana del tercer piso del edificio.

Valentine, se pone a la suficiente distancia para que la moto, por lo menos, llegara a la mitad de trayecto, de esa manera, ella solo tendría que saltar para entrar.

Realiza aquella acción y lo consigue con éxito. Sin embargo se da cuenta de que hay dos personas más en el casino.

—Miau, ¿Qué crees que haya sido ese ruido? Pregunta Fortune tras escuchar la explosión que ocasiono la moto al estrellarse

—Ni idea—Responde Sienna—Pero deberíamos irnos, tanto ruido nos traerá problemas

—Estoy de acuerdo. Larguémonos de aquí rápido

Nadie y Squgly , se habían abierto paso, a través de los no muertos por el centro sin ningún problema. Valentine trata de seguir y evitar contacto con ellas, para no perder el tiempo, lamentablemente, Fortune siente su aroma y empieza a buscarla. Mientras tanto, Sienna y Leviatán van en busca de una salida.

—Tendré que romper esto—Piensa Valentine tras ver una plataforma que sujetaba un auto en su cabeza.

La enfermera consigue, hacer un gran alboroto, debido a esto, Fortune se desconcentra de la búsqueda y empieza a retroceder hacia la dirección por donde estan sus amigos, para saber si están bien.

—Perfecto. Tengo camino libre—Dice la enfermera mientras sonríe.

Valentine, llega hacia una sala de mantenimiento, que contiene una habitación con escaleras que, conducen hacia la salida trasera del casino. Sin más preámbulos, ella se dirige hacia la salida, pero….

—Te estaba buscando, zorra—Dijo una figura en las sombras

De la nada, aparecen rayos laceres que apuntan y disparan contra Valentine que, por suerte, logra esquivarlas.

—Jejeje, Marie ya no te necesita más—Dice la Figura mientras se reía de forma maniática

¡Te maldigo, maldita monja!— Responde molesta la enfermera

Lo siento, pero es hora de morir. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo siendo una réplica tuya.

Double, por cuenta propia, rondaba por la ciudad matando a cualquier persona que ella quería por diversión. Ella andaba persiguiendo a Valentine, porque, ya no era necesario que siga viva, si ya cumplió con su cometido en el laboratorio 8.

Al imitar la apariencia de la enfermera, las dos tenían las mismas armas y hacían prácticamente los mismos movimientos. Sin embargo Valentine, sabe que Double tiene un límite de tiempo de realizar una copia y al cabo de 3 minutos de intercambiar golpes y atacarse con sus sierras, la apariencia del adversario vuelve a su apariencia original. Double vuelve a su forma de monja, algo agotada.

—Veo que, eres una mas—Exclama la monja

¿Una qué? —Pregunta ya harta Valentine de ver al monstruo

Una candidata, para ser una skullgirl y mi marioneta.

Así que marioneta ¿e?

Si, Marie es solo un peón.

Double, tras decir aquellas palabras, desaparece en las sombras, dejando a la enfermera. Valentine se apresura y consigue salir del edificio y se pone en rumbo a la gran catedral.

Cuando llega, no encuentra a la monja ni a Maire, por lo cual decide subir y quedarse en una estatua que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Allí se queda por unos minutos pensando un plan para vencer a la Skullgirl y terminar con su tarea de exterminarla y, por motivo personal, aniquilar a la monja. Cuando la enfermera ya se había decidido que hacer escucha que las puertas se abrían y aparecían varias personas, entre ellas dos caras familiares.


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10: Duo Contiello-Fortune

Tras separarse de sus amigas, Sienna, Leviatán y Nadia, se dirigen a la gran catedral a través del centro de la ciudad. Según la información que había dado Carol, aquella zona era la más infectada por los muertos, pero si querían terminar rápido con la amenaza de la skullgirl, era necesario atravesar aquel lugar.

Mientras las chicas iban corriendo, las dos hablaban sobre qué hacer en el trayecto.

— ¿Crees que lograremos llegar rápido? —Pregunta Nadia

—No lo sé—Responde Squgly— Eso depende de la cantidad de enemigos que nos encontremos.

— ¡Es verdad!—Afirma el parasito— Mientras menos muertos nos encontremos, mas rápido llegaremos

—Miau, entonces deberíamos buscar otra manera de ir por el centro, sin usar la calle principal— Sugiere Fortune

— ¿Qué sugerís?

—Que vallamos por los tejados, así nos ahorraremos tiempo en eliminarlos.

—Es verdad—Responde Sienna—Pues, si nos encontramos con una enorme cantidad de ellos, iremos a los tejados.

Las chicas y Leviatán se encuentran con una gran ola de enemigos en su camino. Tras eliminar unos cuantos, Nadia empieza a emplear su táctica más aniquiladora. Ella se para en medio de los no muertos, y comienza a separar las extremidades de su cuerpo a los costados. De repente, las extremidades vuelven al cuerpo de Fortune, y cuando hacen contacto, se crea una onda expansiva de sangre que extermina a la gran mayoría de su obstáculo.

—¡Increíble, eso fue espectacular!— Expreso Squigly mientras aplaudía.

—Gracias, aunque me duelen un poco los brazos—Responde Fortune mientras se acomodaba

—El camino está libre— Informa el parasito— Aprovechemos esta oportunidad de oro.

Los tres entran al casino sin ningún problema. Al llegar a la sala de los juegos, escuchan una moto que va descendiendo y termina explotando en la entrada.

Nadia, empezó a sentir un extraño aroma en el tercer piso, sin distracciones, ella fue a investigar de qué se trataba. Cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar, ve que una plataforma que contuvo un auto, se rompió y armo un enorme alboroto.

Tras el ruido, Fortune regresa con Sienna, para saber si le había pasado algo.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Pregunta Gritando preocupada la gatita

—Tranquila, no paso nada aquí—Le responde su amiga

—Me alegro, espera que bajo y vamos a buscar juntas la salida mejor.

—Como quieras.

Nadia baja a toda velocidad y se reúne con Leviatán y Squigly. Después de buscar y buscar, encontraron lo que parecía ser la oficina del dueño del casino. Después de un largo rato de investigación, las chicas deciden salir por la ventana de la oficina.

—Agárrate fuerte— Recomienda Squigly a Fortune antes de saltar por la ventana.

Sienna salta y gracias a las habilidades de su parasito y amigo, quedan medio flotando antes de tocar el suelo. Sin embargo, de sorpresa aparece una horda de muertos vivientes que corrían hacia ellas.

—La catedral solo está a 5 metros—Piensa Fortune— Si seguimos así nunca llegaremos a la puerta.

Tengo una idea—Expresa Leviatan— Pero recomendaría que se apartara señorita Fortune.

El cuerpo del parasito empieza a ganar musculatura de manera casi instantánea, la gatita, ve como Leviatán va acumulando energía en su boca para lanzarlo en forma de bola. Hace el lanzamiento, y consigue eliminar a todo enemigo que se encontraba en la trayectoria del ataque. Sin embargo, Leviatán agoto mucha energía en realizar ese ataque.

—Puffff, hacía tiempo que no realizaba este método— Dice el parasito cansado

—Buen trabajo amigo mío— Felicita Squigly mientras le acaricia.

Los tres llegan a la puerta del edificio, pero ocurre una explosión al lado de ellos.


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11: Bondad encubierta

Después de que arrojara aquel edificio, Marie regreso a la gran catedral para descansar un poco. Ella no poseía la totalidad de los poderes del skullheart, debido que, ella misma se está limitando para mantener el control de su cuerpo y evitar que caiga en la corrupción y manipulación absoluta.

—¿Adónde vas Double? —Pregunta la Skullgirl a la monja que se retiraba adentro del edificio.

—A dar un paseo por la ciudad señora—Le responde la monja

—¡No hagas estupideces, te lo ordeno!— Exclama con autoridad la niña

—Como tú quieras— Le responde con un tono irónico

Marie, se acostó a dormir, cuando sintió que varios de sus muertos vivientes, iban muriendo a causa de las garzas negras, se levanta de la cama. Decide entonces recorrer la ciudad para ver, ella misma, como estaba la situación.

Al llegar a MapleCrest, ve que no había ni un solo de sus lacayos, la skullgirl empieza a sentir una frustración al ver que su plan estaba por ser saboteado por las fuerzas de seguridad del reino.

Maldita sea—Expresa en vos alta Marie— Seguramente también, hayan evacuado a las familias que tienen algún tipo de relación con la mafia Medici. Si esto sigue así, mucha gente inocente acabara sufriendo como yo y Patricia. ¡No estorben inútiles!

La skullgirl, empieza a invocar dos manos de energía con la cuales es capaz de levantar un rascacielos si se lo propone. Ella agarra dos edificios que estaban al lado de ella, y los tiro en dirección en donde se encontraba un pelotón de soldados atrapándolos. Gracias a ello, pudo ganar tiempo para invocar más lacayos para que fueran a atacar al resto de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, Marie escucha el sonido de un motor encima de su cabeza, al fijarse, se da cuenta de que se trata de un Zeppelín lleno de soldados de las garzas negras. Aun frustrada, decide lazar una llamarada de fuego azul a unos de los motores, haciendo que el dirigible perdiera el control y se estrellara en la plaza central.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, de bloquear el avance de los pelotones restantes del lugar, la chica logra sentir una presencia muy parecida al de ella

— ¿Quién es esa persona? — Se pregunta Marie cuando detiene el ataque

Ella, se dirige a la dirección en donde cree estar el individuo, tras llegar al lugar, se encuentra con tres jóvenes.

—Mi hogar…..—Dice Painwheel algo entristecida al ver su casa muy dañada.

—Si quieres podemos entrar— Propone el Soldado Frank

—Esta sensación, proviene de aquella joven— Dice Marie mirando a Carol desde lejos— Pero ¿Cómo puede ser?

—Filia, no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí fuera— Sugiere Samson

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Le responde su huesped

—Solo mira a tu izquierda, al edificio de madera con el techo destruido.

Filia se fija en la dirección que informa Samson. Ella se fija que Marie se queda observándolos, pero de repente, ella desaparece y reaparece detrás de ellos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes, que hacen aquí? — Pregunta Marie mientras sostenía una escoba cuyo cepillo era un conjunto de colmillos afilados.

—Estem.. — Expresa el parasito asustado

—Vos, la joven de la máscara de cuero— Señala Marie a Carol— ¿Por qué tu presencia es casi idéntica a la mía?

—¿De qué hablas? — Pregunta Painwheel extrañada

—No me mientas, puedo sentir incluso energía propia de una skullgirl dentro de tu cuerpo.

—En serio, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Oiga, mas respeto con la pobre señorita— Dijo el Soldado Frank— Ella no sabe todo lo que le hicieron a su cuerpo.

—Ya veo, una pregunta mas—Dice Marie— Por casualidad ¿No sentiste como si, tu cuerpo reaccionara de manera extraña al estar cerca de mí?

—De hecho, lo siento ahora y duele un poco—Le responde Carol

—¿Qué nos vas a hacer? — Pregunta Filia frente a frente a Marie

—Matar a los Medici obviamente, y tratar de que ustedes y esos soldados no estorben, les recomiendo que abandonen esta ciudad ahora.

Marie, se fue volando, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos. Cuando ella se dispuso a seguir su recorrido por la ciudad, se detiene en un puente, en donde consigue ver a su querida amiga Patricia conversando con algunos soldados y con una chica de pelo escarlata.

—Esta pelea debería terminar ahora— Sugiere Parasoul tras ver que sale sangre en su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Qué pasa princesa?— Le responde Peacock con una sonrisa maniática— Ya te cansaste de sufrir.

—No, no es eso, si no que tenemos que dirigirnos a la gran catedral ahora.

—Yo ya me dirija hacia allí, pero justo llegaron tus malditos hombres y se pusieron en mi camino. Que malos modales tienen.

—Pues pido disculpas entonces, mejor vamos ya, me he enterado que han capturado a mi hermana y es posible que este allí. Y lo más probable que fue la skullgirl la que la haya secuestrado personalmente.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —Exclamo Patricia— Puede que mi amiga sea una amenaza para esta ciudad y sus habitantes pero, ella jamás raptaría a una niña y no mataría a seres inocentes, o por lo menos, los que no tienen relación con la mafia.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras de su amiga, Marie decide dejar un rastro para que ella y la princesa, la encontraran sin mucha dificultad dado que en parte, quería hablar con Peacock por última vez. Más tarde, la skullgirl llega al centro, precisamente al casino del Rey, ella decide sentarse a observar el lugar. A lo lejos ve a dos personas matando a sus muertos de forma rápida, pero se fija en una chica en particular.

No sabía que entre los muertos había alguien como ella— Dice Marie asombrada tras ver que Squigly era independiente— No puedo entrar en su cabeza, ni ver a través de ella, supongo que ese parasito que tiene es su protector.

Tras ver que las dos chicas, consiguieron entrar al edificio, Marie ve a Valentine saltar hacia él, con la ayuda de una moto. Tras unos minutos, la skullgirl decidió "poner a prueba" las capacidades de Squigly y Leviatán por lo cual traslado a todos los muertos vivientes que había en la ciudad tras ellos.

Tras dejar su horda suelta, regresa a la gran catedral y se encuentra con Double en las catacumbas.

—¿En dónde demonios esta la niña? —Pregunta Marie a la monja enojada

—Oh veo que te enteraste— Responde Double mientras sonreía de manera siniestra

—No te hagas la estúpida conmigo, trajiste a una joven ¿verdad? —Le refuto su compañera pegando la pared

—Si, es la hermana de la princesa— Le responde mostrando a la rehén

—Libérala ahora, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

—Al contrario, permítete que te cuente algo interesante. Esta niña tiene la sangre de su madre cuando era la skullgirl— Informa Double mientras mira a Marie y señala a Umbrella.

—¡¿Qué?! —Responde asombrada la chica

—Por lo cual es la candidata perfecta para sustituirte en caso de que mueras.

—Si es que este maldito Skullheart sigue existiendo, aunque no lo creo. — Comenta Marie sonriendo de manera confiada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estas sonriendo? —Pregunta la criatura en su forma de monja.

Porque, ciertas personas vienen aquí para acabar conmigo, y destruir este artefacto, así que tu plan no resultara tan fácil. Además, aun poseo control de mi cuerpo, la corrupción no me domina todavía. —Le informa la pequeña mostrando su dominio sobre el artefacto.

Solo será cuestión de tiempo maldita mocosa

Mientras las dos tenían su discusión, escuchaban la puerta principal que se habría, al parecer todos las "candidatas" habían conseguido llegar por fin a su destino.

—Terminaremos esto después—Dice Double mientras sube por las escaleras

—Sí, ¡en el infierno! — Le responde su cómplice dándole la espalda.

Mientras la criatura subía para recibir a las chicas, Marie se quedo esperando en las catacumbas. Ella decidió para, matar el tiempo, hablar con la rehén mientras trataba de liberarla de sus ataduras de energía que le había puesto Double.

—Agarra tu paraguas y lárgate de aqui— Recomienda Marie a la pequeña

—Pero, ¿Por qué me liberaste? — Pregunta Umbrella desconcertada tras la extraña acción de la skullgirl.

—Sonara entupido, viniendo de alguien como yo— Comenta Marie— Pero no quiero que se pierden más vidas innecesarias. ¡Ahora largo antes de que tu hermana llegue aquí abajo y empeore las cosas!— Ordena la Skullgirl señalando una salida secreta para la rehén

—Gracias, es triste que alguien como tu se tenga que morir, no eres tan mala después de todo— Dice la joven Umbrella antes de marcharse

—Bien, ahora estaré tranquila. Ha llegado el momento, ¡¿No crees Patricia?! — Exclama Marie a su mejor amiga que bajaba las escaleras junto con Parasoul y Fortune.


End file.
